When Worlds Collide
by Inuyasha'sHomie
Summary: FIRST CROSSOVER! Teen Titans meet Inuyasha and the gang, PLEASE COMMENT! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Where All Times Collide**

In the Feudal Era, in Naraku's Castle, a battle like never before was about to be concluded…

"NARAKU!" screamed Inuyasha rushing on the seem, and unleash a kaze no kizu right at Naraku's face

Naraku just raised a sword, covered in flames and the kaze no kizu was vaporized "Fool, you and your friends are once again too late…" Naraku aimed the flamed sword at a point in the wall and it created a vortex

"Naraku, you may have Satan on your side but still you won't defeat me!" said Inuyasha and then Tetsusaiga crystallized, Inuyasha smiled "Kongou-!"

"Osuwari!" screamed Kagome "You can't look who is right behind him!" she pointed to Kohaku

"Kohaku!" screamed Sango as she rushed to him, Miroku grabbed her shoulder and stopped her and she began to cry

"Into the vortex, Kohaku…"said Naraku, Hakudoushi quickly appeared, "you get in next" said Naraku, Hakudoushi walked in and Kagura and Kanna followed

"Naraku! This isn't over!" screamed Inuyasha as he rushed after him

Naraku laughed as he walked through the vortex disappearing

"It's still open!" screamed Inuyasha "let's go!"

"Wait" said Miroku, "do you think this could be a trap?"'

"He makes a good point Inuyasha" said Kagome

"I don't care, we're this close to defeating him and you want to stop?" asked Inuyasha "come on" he said as he rushed to the vortex

"No" said Shippou, "I'm.. I'm… not going in there"

"What's the matter?" asked Inuyasha "scared?"

"Na… na… NO!" said Shippou

"Okay then you don't have to go in" said Inuyasha stepping over to him and then he patted Shippou's back

"I… I… don't?" asked Shippou

"No" replied Inuyasha and then Shippou smiled, quickly Inuyasha grabbed Shippou by the back of his shirt and tossed him into the vortex like a baseball, Shippou began screaming, Inuyasha shouted, "come on, I'm not about to let Naraku get away!" he jumped in, Kagome followed, then Miroku and finally Kirara and Sango, then the vortex closed

"Either am I, Inuyasha" said Sesshomaru emerging from the shadows "I never let my prey get away…" he then removed Tenseiga from its sheath and slashed the quickly-closing vortex and the vortex opened fully once again and Sesshomaru stepped in and returned Tenseiga to it's sheath and the vortex went to close but Sesshomaru held it open, and Kikyo walked in, "You think I wouldn't notice you?"

"Quiet..." replied Kikyo "let's just go so we can get rid of Naraku..." and the vortex closed

Meanwhile in modern times, in Titans Tower,

"Boo Yah!" screamed Cyborg "I win again!" jumping up holding a controller

"You're cheating somehow!" screamed Beast Boy

"How?" asked Robin, sitting there reading magazines "only thing he does is sit there with the controller like you"

"He's got to be doing something, like tapping into the Gamestation 2 with his computer thingys"

"Really?" asked Raven just drinking some tea "maybe he used his knowledge of computers and hacked into your controller, making sure it doesn't work…" she said sarcastically

"See! Raven agrees with me" said Beast Boy

Raven shook her head and said under her breath "maybe your brain is the thing that doesn't work…"

"What'd you say?" asked Beast Boy

"Nothing…" she replied and took another drink

"Beast Boy it's just a game" said Robin "you can't take it so seriously"

"Robin's right" said Cyborg "it's just a game, that I'm better at, that's all"

"Yeah you guys are right" said Beast Boy, and then he realized what Cyborg added "wait a second!" he screamed and Cyborg dropped to the ground laughing

"Friends, I have returned from getting the food from the grocery store" said Starfire as she floated in

"What'd you get?" asked Cyborg as he popped up and looked in the bag

"I got…" Starfire said reaching in the bags "Tea for Raven" she said as she pulled out a giant paper cut out "T" and handed it to Raven

"Ah… thanks…" said Raven

"I also got…" Starfire said with her hand in the bag again, "Green Eggs and Ham for Cyborg" and she pulled out the Dr. Seuss book, "Green Eggs and Ham" and handed it to him

"Thanks, I think…" said Cyborg

"Did you get me tofu?" asked Beast Boy

"Yes" said Starfire handing him a pig's toe and a kung fu movie with a price tag over the word, "kung"

"Star, this isn't tofu!" said Beast Boy, "you got me a pig's toe and a kung fu movie!"

"Is that not toe-fu?" asked Starfire

Robin laughed, "Well at least we have a movie to watch later" Robin reached on the table and grabbed the T-Car's keys and tossed them at Cyborg, "come on, let's go get some pizza and Cyborg and I will go shopping tomorrow"

Robin, Starfire, Raven and Cyborg got in the T-Car, "You sure you want to fly B?" asked Cyborg

"I'm sure" Beast Boy said, "last one there's a rotten tofu square!" he screamed and then he transformed into a pterodactyl and flew off

"NO FAIR!" screamed Cyborg getting in the car and blasting off after him

Beast Boy was about a mile ahead of them and he saw the city being brought to ruins, "Guys" he called on his communicator "pizza can wait we got trouble downtown, the city here is in ruins"

"We're on our way!" said Robin as "Rock You Like A Hurricane" is heard in the background "keep a low profile, Beast Boy" he advised

"WOW! It's going to be hard now, they just spotted me" said Beast Boy "you guys better get here quick"

"Be careful Beast Boy" said Robin "we're almost there" they pulled up on the spot "this is where Beast Boy com-tracker says he is, but I don't see him", they got out of the car

"Fuujin no Mai!" screamed Kagura standing on the building directly in-front of them, everyone got away from the T-Car as blades of wind destroyed it

"Oh, come on I just waxed it!" screamed Cyborg

"Where's Beast Boy!" screamed Robin

"You mean this little pathetic creature?" asked Hakudoushi appearing next to Kagura with Beast Boy lifted above his head

"Let him go!" screamed Cyborg

"If you insist" said Hakudoushi as he threw Beast Boy over the side of the building

Starfire caught him "its okay, friend, I have you" she brought him back and laid him on the sidewalk

"Star…" said Beast Boy, on the edge of going unconscious

"Yes?" said Starfire

"Careful… these guys are not normal…" said Beast Boy and then he fainted

"Thanks… I'll be back to get you as soon as possible" she replied and flew over to the other Titans

"Here we are!" said Robin

"Rock you like a hurricane" screamed Cyborg and then he slapped him forehead, "I told you that song gets easily stuck in my head!"

"Titans attack!" screamed Robin as he jumped on the pile of rubble once known as the T-Car, "Raven, get me in that little punk's face" Raven quickly used a piece of the T-Car to lift Robin on top of the building, and Hakudoushi with his spear and Robin with his staff clashes and began fighting

"Kanna I've got the flying girl" said Kagura, "take care of the sorceress and the metal creature" Kanna nodded and quickly disappeared to appear right behind Cyborg

"Well hello little girl where's your mom?" asked Cyborg and Kanna held up her mirror to him

"Don't look in the mirror!" screamed Raven but she was too late, Kanna began absorbing Cyborg's soul, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she screamed and began trying to pull Cyborg's soul from the mirror

"Cyborg! Raven!" screamed Starfire, just then a wind blade just missed and hit the building right next to her

"You're battle's with me!" screamed Kagura "Fuujin no Mai!" and a bunch of wind blades were hurled at Starfire

Star dodged them all, "I'm not easily defeated" and she started hurling starbolts at Kagura and Kagura and her kept throwing wind blades and starbolts at each other

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" asked Hakudoushi as he began trying to slash Robin with his spear

"No, I know I can!" he screamed back kicking Hakudoushi in the face

"That hurt…" said Hakudoushi "you'll go down as the first and last human in history ever to hurt me" and he continued his assault on Robin

"I'm not going to let you take my friend's soul away!" screamed Raven as she still struggled with Kanna and her mirror

"You'll perish with him…" replied Kanna in her drone-like voice

"That's what you think" said Raven as she tried even harder to save herself and Cyborg

Suddenly an spiritual arrow appeared out of the middle of nowhere and pierced Kanna's mirror and cracked it, releasing it's hold on Raven and Cyborg, "You thought you could escape us, Hakudoushi!" screamed Inuyasha as he and everyone else appeared "Kagome, take care of Kanna, Sango and Miroku you take care of Kagura, Kirara take me to Hakudoushi!" Inuyasha jumped on Kirara's back and she flew him up on the building and began fighting Hakudoushi

"It's good to see you again Inuyasha" said Hakudoushi as he floated up in the air and put his barrier up

"I guess you forgot your barrier is no match for me!" Inuyasha screamed to him "Kongousouha!" and hundreds of diamond spears pierced through Hakudoushi's barrier and injured him "you're not getting away this time!" screamed Inuyasha

Kagome pulled out another arrow and aimed at Kanna, "Who are you?" asked Raven

"This isn't the time or the place to explain" replied Kagome "but I'll tell you we're friends"

"Hiraikotsu!" screamed Sango as she threw her hiraikotsu at Kagura

"What?" said Kagura dodging the hiraikotsu "you followed us!"

"Yes Kagura we did!" screamed Miroku "Kazaana!" he said unleashing the kazaana

"Do you really think Naraku wouldn't be prepared for you fools?" asked Kagura as the Saimyoushou appeared around her

"It was a trap!" screamed Miroku closing the kazaana

"This is it Hakudoushi, I'll finally be rid of you!" and he went to kaze no kizu Hakudoushi's head

"Mouryoumaru…" said Hakudoushi and Mouryoumaru appeared and took the kaze no kizu straight on

"Well at least you got rid of that one" said Robin

"No I didn't" said Inuyasha "it can regenerate…" after the smoke cleared, Hakudoushi was in the air in a barrier regenerating

"That little punk can regenerate too!" screamed Robin

"Yeah…" said Inuyasha "but I'm not going to let him get away!" and he began powering up another kongousouha "Kongou—"

"Mouryoumaru, Kagura, Kanna, retreat!" said Hakudoushi as Mouryoumaru's remains began covering Hakudoushi's barrier just incase someone tried to attack

"It's been fun but I've got to go!" said Kagura

"NO!" screamed Starfire as she threw a bunch of starbolts at Kagura but Kagura dodged them

"Kagura, give us a cloud of smoke to disappear in!" said Hakudoushi

"Fine brat" she replied "Ryuuja no Mai!" and with that two tornadoes appeared and began destroying the buildings and then the smoke began clearing and they were gone

"Damn it!" screamed Inuyasha "we almost had them again"

"I wonder what Naraku is doing here" said Miroku

"Excuse me" said Kagome "what year is this?"

"2005" said Raven "why?"

"Naraku didn't go to a different place, he went to a different time, and not just any time, my time!" said Kagome

"So this is Kagome's time" said Shippou popping out of a mailbox

"Shippou what were you doing in there?" asked Kagome

"The wind blew me in there" he said

"I wonder what Naraku's doing in Kagome's time" said Sango

"Well we know he moved his whole operation here, everyone of his servants are with him" said Inuyasha "but why?"

"Whatever it is, it's because Satan ordered him to" said Miroku

"What?" asked Robin "did you just say Satan?"

"Yeah, those people who we were just fighting were just the slaves of Naraku and Naraku is following Satan's orders" said Kagome, "that's where he got the Koronomka"

"The what?" asked Cyborg

"His sword" said Inuyasha "it's unbelievably powerful and he received it from Satan"

"But this doesn't make any sense" said Sango "why is he here?"

"…I'm here to create an onslaught of powerful warriors…" said Naraku stepping out from a cloud of smoke

"Naraku!" screamed Inuyasha and he grasped the Tetsusaiga

"Calm down, Inuyasha" Naraku said pointing the Koronomka and firing a fireball at Inuyasha's hand, burning it, and knocking Tetsusaiga away from him

"Wow that's powerful" said Robin "Raven take it away from him"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she said and her dark energy appeared around the Koronomka and tried to pull it from Naraku's grip

"Foolish sorceress" said Naraku and he made the Koronomka pulsate breaking Raven's hold on it, "now to make sure you don't try that again" he fired a fireball at Raven knocking her up against a wall and then she fell on top of Beast Boy, laying on the sidewalk, still unconscious

"Raven!" screamed Starfire

"Now, don't make me do it to you too, Starfire" said Naraku, pointing the Koronomka

"Wait… how do you know her name?" asked Inuyasha

"Satan tells me all…" said Naraku "just like this one is Robin, that's Cyborg and the two who are knocked out are Raven and Beast Boy"

"Why are you here?" asked Sango

"Just to annoy you fools, because I know everything I need to know to" said Naraku and he began turning around and began flying away "oh and Sango I'll tell Kohaku you send your love" and then he began laughing and flew away

"Damn him…" said Inuyasha holding his burnt hand

"Are you okay?" asked Kagome

"Fine just angry" said Inuyasha

"Oh no" said Robin

"What?" asked Inuyasha

"I just realized why he's here" said Robin

"Why?" asked Inuyasha

"Let's get back to Titans Tower and I'll explain everything" said Robin "do you think your Kirara could carry back our friends?"

"Sure" said Sango and she placed Raven on top of Kirara "Miroku get the other one" Miroku then picked up Beast Boy and laid him on top of Kirara as well "be careful Kirara" Sango said

"Come on, I'll show you the way" said Robin and everyone began following him except Cyborg, he dropped to his knees next to the rubble which once was the T Car

"Cyborg are you okay?" asked Starfire, flying next to him

"My baby… my poor baby" said Cyborg as he picked up a piece of the T-Car

"Come on, Cyborg" said Starfire, lifting him up and putting his arm over her shoulder

"Promise me one thing Star" said Cyborg

"What?" asked Starfire

"That I get to avenge my car" said Cyborg

"I promise you can avenge the T-Car" said Starfire "come on we've got to go take care of our friends"

In Titans Tower,

"They're both fine and it seems Raven will be the first to wake up" said Cyborg "they did something to Beast Boy though, he won't be up for a while"

"They didn't have much time to hurt him we arrived about five minutes after he said they saw him" said Robin "they only had five minutes to hurt him"

"You'd be amazed to know what they could do in five minutes" said Inuyasha with his hand bandaged up

"A while is how long, Cyborg?" asked Starfire

"Between an hour and two hours" replied Cyborg "the computer indicates Raven will be up in about fifteen minutes though"

"That's good, but I want to know what they did to Beast Boy" said Robin "while we're waiting, Cyborg, call Titans East and ask them to come and assist us, we're going to need all the help we can get"

"So why is Naraku here?" asked Inuyasha "you said you figured out"

"That's why I just called for backup from Titans East" said Robin "Naraku will most likely start using our enemies as his army and trust me there's a lot and you and your friends are welcome to stay here, we have a spare room"

"Okay thanks, we'll stay, it seems since we're all after the same guy we might as well stick together" said Kagome "right Inuyasha?"

"Yeah… I guess" said Inuyasha

"You'll have to excuse Inuyasha he doesn't have any manners" said Shippou

"What'd you say!" screamed Inuyasha

"Kagome!" Shippou screamed jumping behind Kagome's back, Inuyasha quickly grabbed Shippou and began punching him in the head

"Inuyasha…. Osuwari!" said Kagome and Inuyasha dropped to the ground

"That was… how you say… cool!" said Starfire

"I need to get one for Beast Boy" said Raven

"You're awake" said Robin "are you okay?"

"I'm fine" said Raven

"We're teaming up with Inuyasha and his friends and Titans East to take down this Naraku guy, are you in?" asked Robin

"No one knocks me out and gets away with it…"said Raven

"Yo Robin" said Cyborg "Titans East said they'd be here soon, they're leaving as soon as possible"

"Good we all better get some rest" said Robin "Starfire will show you to your rooms, Raven you better try and rest too"

"I'm not going to bed until Beast Boy's up" replied Raven

"Don't worry Shippou and Kirara will be here to watch him" said Kagome

"Yeah I'll stay with Kirara and we'll watch him" said Shippou

"Okay thanks" Raven said and she went into her room, and everyone else went into theirs to get some sleep

Meanwhile, in the local prison,

"Well would you lookie there my little duckies!" said Mad Mod in his cell

"Would you shut up!" said Brother Blood "some of us are trying to sleep!"

"But lookie there's a weird black fog coming in" said Mad Mod

The cloud suddenly condensed into Naraku, "who are you?" asked Brother Blood

"I'm your ticket out of here, but only if you listen and accept my proposition" said Naraku "and this is an offer for all of you…"

"I'll listen" said Brother Blood

"Me too" said Mad Mod

"Everyone in here will listen, we all want out of this joint" said Johnny Rancid

"Good, Good…" said Naraku and he began laughing


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Where East Meets Old**

On top of Titans Tower,

"Miroku what are you doing up here?" asked Inuyasha

Miroku with a piece of rope tied onto a pipe and the end tied around his waist, "I knew you would follow me up here, so I brought an extra rope, I'm going to spy on Kagome and Sango, want to come?"

"No thanks, I've had enough fun today" he replied sarcastically and turned his back to Miroku

"Ok, you don't know what you're missing" replied Miroku, and he quickly grabbed Inuyasha by the collar of his shirt and jumped off the edge

"Miroku, you idiot!" said Inuyasha

"Don't worry we're almost to their window" Miroku said with pure delight in his eyes

"No, let me go!" and Inuyasha kicked off the building, with Miroku still holding on, and they started swinging around until they crashed into Kagome's and Sango's window

Kagome, pulling a tower over herself, "INUYASHA, OSUWARI!" and with that Inuyasha dropped to the ground with Miroku still holding on, until the rope ended, leaving Miroku there hanging, and Inuyasha landing about six feet underground, and with that Kagome opened up the window and began screaming "OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI!"

"I'm glad I'm fine, I wish I could say the same for Inuyasha…" said Miroku still hanging by the rope, but he spoke too soon and with that Sango ran to the window and with one swipe of her sword cut Miroku's rope, sending him speeding to the ground

"Uh…Ouch…" said Inuyasha climbing out off the hole he had just made, and Miroku came crashing down on top of him, we're they both laid for the night

"It was well worth it…" said Miroku in pain

"Uh…Shut up Miroku…" replied Inuyasha

"Morons…" said Kagome and Sango, closing their window and returning to their beds

The Next Morning,

The Teen Titans were gathered in the kitchen eating, when Inuyasha walked in the front door, "Didn't you sleep in a room last night?" asked Beast Boy

"Ask monk-boy when he gets in…" replied Inuyasha "and weren't you unconscious last night?"

"I woke up" said Beast Boy sarcastically "I wish I could say the same for you…" and he continued making breakfast "I'm guessing you're Inuyasha"

"No, really?" Inuyasha said sarcastically "what's for breakfast?"

"What do you want?" asked Beast Boy

"Noodles…" replied Inuyasha "after a hard night of sleeping outside in a hole in the ground with Miroku, I need noodles…"

"Noodles, coming up" said Beast Boy

And with that Kagome walked in, "Good Morning, Everyone!"

"Morning" replied Beast Boy "Kagome?"

"Yes, that's me" Kagome said

"Good Morning, Kagome" said Inuyasha, Kagome didn't respond she just gave him a dirty look

"What do you want for breakfast?" asked Beast Boy

"Anything" replied Kagome

Miroku walked in the door all pleasant and happy, "Morning Kagome", he also received a dirty look from her and with that he rushed over to Starfire and grabbed her hand and began kissing it, "I don't believe we were properly introduced yesterday, I'm Miroku" and started kissing her up her arm

Starfire laughed, "I'm Starfire"

"What a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl" he said and continued up her arm, until he reached her shoulder, where he was stopped, by Sango hitting him in the head with her hiraikotsu, "…Good Morning Sango" he said as he fell off Starfire and landed on his back

"Good?" said Sango, picking Miroku up by his collar, "how is it good when last night someone looked through my window!" she screamed in his face "Listen here monk, if I catch you peeping on anyone, ever again…I'll beat your head in…" she dropped him to the ground "DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" she screamed at him, he was so frightened he could only nod

"Wow, I never knew our guests were so grumpy in the morning" said Robin

"They make Raven look like an angel" said Beast Boy

"What'd you say green boy?" said Raven appearing behind him

"Nothing, nothing at all" replied Beast Boy frightened

"Come on Kagome" said Inuyasha "talk to me, it wasn't my idea it was Miroku's, don't be mad at me!"

"I'm not mad" she said in an angry voice

"Yes, you are!" Inuyasha said, and Kagome walked out, so he followed her, "come on Kagome forgive me!" she just turned around, and as the doors closed behind them

"OSUWARI!" she said and a giant thump was heard

Cyborg shuttered and said, "Ouch, even I felt that"

Sango began to walk to the door where Inuyasha laid, "BEHAVE WHILE I'M GONE!" she screamed at Miroku and then walked through the door

"Uhhh…" said Inuyasha as Sango stepped on him

Then Shippo and Kirara walked in, "Wow, I feel bad for a kid growing up around these people" said Beast Boy

"It's not bad, it's just that Inuyasha and Miroku are idiots" said Shippo and he began eating a bag of chips

And with that Bumblebee walked in, "Hey Sparky, you guys got a nice rug right in-front of this door"

"Bee, that wasn't a rug…" said Cyborg

"That was our houseguest!" said Beast Boy

Inuyasha got up and walked in, "What smells like fish?" he asked

"Hello everyone!" said Aqualad as he walked in

"There's your answer" said Raven

"Now I smell (sniffs around) that stuff Kagome puts in her hair" said Inuyasha

"Yo…" said Speedy as he walked in

Bumblebee started cracking up, "there's your answer!"

Mas and Menos ran in "Hola Señor Cyborg!"

"Hey Mas and Menos, long time no see" replied Cyborg

That's when the alarm went off, and Inuyasha started jumping around "OWW, TURN THAT OFF IT HURTS MY EARS!"

"Trouble!" said Robin, "I'll bring it up on monitor"

"That's a lot of bad guys!" said Beast Boy and on the screen you could see Brother Blood, Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, Plasmus, Overload, Cinderblock, Mad Mod, Mumbo, Johnny Rancid, Killer Moth and Atlas

"Wow, those are all your enemies?" asked Inuyasha "ever hear of killing them?" he asked, "it's a lot easy and it's less enemies to keep track of..."

"No, we put them in jail" said Beast Boy "and it seems you don't take your own advice because your enemies are still alive"

Inuyasha made a fist, and looked at Beast Boy, "I'd watch him if I were you...he's fast..." whispered Shippo to Beast Boy

"Oh come on!" said Cyborg, "we just put Blood in prison!"

"Let's go!" said Robin, he turned around to see Sango and Kagome ready, "good to see you girls are ready, let's get going and everyone ran out and into the city

In the City,

Everyone was immediately greeted by villains, "Hello Cyborg!" said Brother Blood, "Look's like its time for another lesson..." and he tapped Cyborg and teleported him and himself to the top of a building, "let's see what you've learned without headmaster"

"I've learned a lot more than what I did when I was learning from you!" said Cyborg and they began fighting

"Hey Bird-Boy, let's go" said Rancid and him and Robin began fighting in the street

"Mumbo Jumbo!" said Mumbo appearing behind Raven "hello assistant, did you miss me?" and he held out his hat, and an amazing amount of light energy flew out

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and she and Mumbo began a struggle of light and dark

"I've got the two little ones" said Jinx as she went after Mas and Menos

"A qui, A qui, A qui!" said Mas and Menos as they ran around

"Will you two hold still!" screamed Jinx

"I've got the pretty one with the bow" said Mammoth and he drove at Kagome

"Kagome!" screamed Inuyasha

"You're mine, small fry" said Atlas, picking him up by his collar, tossing Inuyasha through a building

"I've got that one!" said Gizmo as he flew around Sango

"Kirara!" said Sango and she flew after Gizmo

"The moth will crush the bee!" screamed Killer Moth as he jumped at Bumblebee

"I don't think so" and she began stinging him in her small form as he tried to crush her

"I've got the stone wall!" said Speedy and he went after Cinderblock

"And I'll short-circuit power boy" said Aqualad as he started spraying Overload with water

Plasmus started spraying his gunk at Miroku, "so I guess that means you want to play with the most holy one?" and with that everyone laughed

"Good one, Miroku!" said Shippo

"...that wasn't meant to be a joke..." replied Miroku, and began fighting Plasmus

"Ello my little green duckie" said Mad Mod "it looks as though, you're mine!" and he started slashing at Beast Boy with his cane

"I'm getting sick of you old dude!" said Beast Boy and he morphed into a ram and head-butted Mad Mod in the air "Aqualad, put Overload where Mod's about to land!" so Aqualad did and Mad Mod was fried and him and Overload, who was out of power, collapsed

"Good job, Beast Boy, two down" said Aqualad

"Yeah a lot to go" then Beast Boy noticed the trouble Miroku was having with Plasmus, "Hey Miroku! Put him to sleep!" he said, so Miroku pulled out a spiritual scroll and placed it on Plasmus, and it immediately put him to sleep

"Thanks, Beast Boy!" replied Miroku

"So that's three down" said Aqualad, correcting himself

Quickly, Sango and Kirara were fighting Gizmo in the air, so as they passed by Gizmo, Sango clipped his wings, "Try flying right that!" she said

"Oh snot nose bogger fart!" Gizmo said as he fell to the ground, he was unconscious as he hit the ground so; Beast Boy, Miroku and Aqualad started piling them all the defended enemies near each other

Mammoth grabbed Kagome's bow and tossed it aside, "No more arrows for you" he said as she backed away and then tripped "now I have you" and he reached out for her

"NO!" she screamed as she held out her hand using her spiritual energy to blast him away, through five walls and near the other pile of defeated villains, and he was knocked out

Jinx finally had Mas and Menos pinned down, "I have you two now!" she screamed, suddenly, Miroku tapped her shoulder from behind her and when she turned around punched her in the face with a spiritual scroll on his hand, knocking her out, so he tossed her onto the pile of defeat

"Speedy, I know a way we can help each other out!" said Bumblebee and Speedy understood, Bumblebee and Speedy started fighting with their villains close to each other and when Cinderblock went to punch Speedy, he and Bumblebee ducked so Cinderblock hit Killer Moth, knocking him out and then Bumblebee and Speedy both kicked Cinderblock in the head, knocking him out and down for the count

Mumbo was just about to suck Raven into his hat, again, and then out of the middle of no where, Miroku appeared, "Kazaana!" and Mumbo was about to be pulled into the Kazaana so he let go of his hat and it was sucked into Miroku's Kazaana

"Light's out Mumbo" said Raven and she placed him in a dark hold and then threw him to the ground, and he was defeated

"No one defeats Atlas!" he said to Inuyasha, laying under a pile of rubble

"Wrong, no one defeats me!" Inuyasha drove at him "Sankon Tessou!" and he slashed at Atlas' arms, and Atlas could only block them even though he did get slash-marks in his armor from the attacks

"No!" said Atlas and he grabbed Inuyasha's arm and threw him threw a glass window and Inuyasha's hand was all cut up and bleeding, "Now how will you defeat Atlas?" and he laughed

"Like this" said Inuyasha and he held out his bleeding hand to Atlas "Hijin Kessou!" and blades of blood flew from his hands and blinded Atlas, and while Atlas was blinded Inuyasha struck and cut Atlas in-half with the Tetsusaiga, "like I said, no one defeats me, especially a guy who talks in third person..." Inuyasha jumped up on a roof where Robin was fighting Johnny Rancid "Robin duck!" and with that Inuyasha jumped over Robin and punched Rancid into the ground floor of the building, knocking him out

"Thanks" said Robin

"No problem but we've got to get to Cyborg so we can question that Blood guy!" said Inuyasha jumping from rooftop to rooftop trying to get to Cyborg and Brother Blood as fast as he could and Robin joined him

They got to the roof to see Cyborg about to drop Blood off the roof, "Cyborg stop!" screamed Robin "we've got to ask him what he knows!"

"Ask someone else, I'm finally going to get rid of this annoyance!" said Cyborg

"Everyone else is knocked out!" screamed Robin

"Fine...ask him something" said Cyborg, still holding him over the edge

"How and why did Naraku recruit you?" asked Inuyasha

"It's not like I'm going to answer and it's not like Cyborg is going to drop me off" said Brother Blood

"You really want to take that chance Blood?" asked Cyborg

"Fine…" said Blood "I don't know why he recruited us but he said if we joined us he would give us more power and we all agreed so he knocked off some shards of that sword he had and put them in all of us, they made us more powerful and our mission was to defeat you all, is that enough?"

"Do these shards glow a dark black color?" asked Inuyasha

"No they glow like flames, orange and red" replied Blood

"That's good, do what you want with him Cyborg" said Inuyasha and with that Cyborg smiled and punched Blood in the face knocking him out

"You just don't know when to quick, Blood" said Cyborg and he threw Brother Blood onto the pile of defeated

"Inuyasha!" screamed Hakudoushi on top of a building from afar and with that he lifted all of the villians away with his barrier and placed them somewhere far away

"It's that little punk again…" said Robin

"And he just got rid of the bad guys!" said Beast Boy

"And Blood..." added Cyborg

Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga from its sheath, "I'll take him" and he began to walk towards Hakudoushi, but something grabbed him from behind "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha…promise me you'll be careful…" said Kagome, holding onto his shirt

"Kagome, we don't have time" said Inuyasha

"Just promise me…" said Kagome "I don't know what I would do if something terrible happened to you…"

"Kagome, I'll be fine!" replied Inuyasha, pushing her hand off his shoulder

"Inuyasha…" she said sadly, he looked at her curiously, "I have a bad feeling about this… but this is for good luck…" and suddenly she kissed him, deeply and passionately and then whispered in his ear, "I love you…" and she stepped away

"Kagome…" said Sango, grabbing her and comforting her

"Kagome has such a big heart, but Inuyasha just doesn't want to admit his love" said Shippo

"I'll be back, Kagome, I promise…" Inuyasha said and then he jumped away towards Hakudoushi

"How very touching…" said Kagura floating above them

"Kagura!" said Sango, preparing to fight

"I wouldn't do that if I was you…" she said, revealing that Kohaku happens to be on her feather as well

"Kohaku!" screamed Sango, as she lowered the hiraikotsu

"Who is that?" asked Cyborg

"That's Sango's little brother…" replied Miroku "they met Naraku a different way then all of us, she and her brother were demon-slayers, and Naraku used Kohaku as a puppet to kill their entire family and village, Naraku even put them up against each other and Sango can't bring herself to kill him and now with the jewel shard in his back, Naraku uses him still…"

"Wow, talk about harsh…" said Beast Boy

"Yeah…" said Robin

"I know how she feels…" said Starfire

"Kohaku!" screamed the voice of Naraku in Kohaku's head, "Kill them all!"

"I can't but I can not let Naraku know I have recovered my memories, this maybe hard but I must follow his orders until I come upon that child again…" thought Kohaku to himself, and he jumped down off the Kagura's feather and started swinging around his chained sickle

"Hakudoushi!" screamed Inuyasha, landing on the roof where Hakudoushi stood

"I see you still believe you can defeat me..." said Hakudoushi

"I don't believe it...I know it!" replied Inuyasha "I'll finish you once and for all and when I'm done with you, I'll destroy Naraku!"

"You have got to be dreaming!" screamed Hakudoushi and he jumped at Inuyasha with his spear in hand and the struggle of spear and sword began

"Listen to me Kohaku, you don't have to do this!" screamed Sango, Kohaku did not respond, "I'm giving you one last chance to surrender!" she screamed, once again he did not respond, "Fine then!" she pulled out her katana and drove at Kohaku

A tear dripped from his eye, and he thought "I'm sorry sister…" he wiped the tear away and drove at her with his katana and the struggle of siblings began

"So what do we do?" asked Raven "just stand around as Sango fights her brother?"

"Yes" responded Miroku "we let Sango do what she wishes, it's her brother and it's her choice"

"Don't worry, you won't be standing around for soon!" replied Kagura as she dropped to the ground from her feather and then placed it back in her hair, and she started with the wind blades, "Fuujin no Mai!", and everyone quickly drove away from her blades

"THIS IS FOR MY CAR!" screamed Cyborg, revealing his sonic cannon as he stood up and firing at Kagura

"NO!" screamed Miroku

Kagura laughed and turned around to reveal Kanna and her mirror, "Fool…" Kagura said with her back turned, and with that the sonic cannon blast bounced off Kanna's mirror and reflected at Cyborg

"What the…?" said Cyborg and then he was hit with his own attack and he was blown back a couple of feet, "So that's how my sonic cannon feels…" he said as he laid on his back

"You okay, Sparky?" asked Bumblebee, landing next to him

"I'll be fine" he said getting up "but now we got four problems, the one Inuyasha has, the two we have and the one Sango has…"

"Correction, now we got five problems…" said Raven looking up at Mouryoumaru, and with that Mouryoumaru split into thousands of giant spikes and tried to stab all of them, everyone except Inuyasha and Sango were forced into a circle, "I'll protect us… Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and Raven created a barrier around them and all of the spikes of Mouryoumaru were applying pressure on it, trying to break it "I… can't hold it much longer…"

"Try Raven you can do it!" said Beast Boy, bracing her with his hand to her shoulder, "I believe in you…"

"We all do" replied Robin

"I'm just worried about Sango…" said Miroku, as he looked outside the barrier at Sango and Kohaku as they fought

"That and Inuyasha…" said Kagome and she looked at Inuyasha fighting with Hakudoushi

"Dudes, I know you're preoccupied…" said Beast Boy talking to Kagome and Miroku "but we're about to be crushed!"

"Good Mouryoumaru, apply as much pressure as you can and when you break their barrier, I'll spill their blood…" said Kagura, and she unraveled her fan as Kanna stood next to her, and they both watched on as Mouryoumaru tried to crush Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and the Titans


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Where Deceit Intensifies**

A purification arrow broke threw Raven's barrier from the inside, and it shattered Mouryoumaru all over, and with that Cyborg jumped out at Kagura "take this!" and he fired his sonic cannon at her

She quickly moved out of the way, and the blast from Cyborg hit the building where Inuyasha and Hakudoushi were fighting, the building started to collapse, "INUYASHA!" screamed Kagome as she watched the building start to collapse in

Hakudoushi watched Mouryoumaru reform over their heads for some reason, and then him and Inuyasha continued fighting back and forth "Kagome…" Inuyasha thought to himself, and that's when the roof of the building started collapsing in, right under him

Hakudoushi jumped back, "What's the matter Inuyasha?" asked Hakudoushi "afraid?" as he pointed his spear at him

"You wish!" and Inuyasha jumped at Hakudoushi as they both were dropped into the building as the caved in

"Fuujin No Mai!" and Kagura's wind blades began attacking everyone, quickly everyone jumped out of the way

"That's it, Kagura!" screamed Kagome as she fired a purification arrow at her, "I'm sick of you and Naraku!"

Kagura quickly drove out of the way of the arrow, "What!" she said shocked

"I'll never forgive you or him!" she screamed as she launched another arrow at Kagura "I'll send you back to him beaten and bruised or I'll send you to hell!"

Kagura tripped and when she looked up from the ground, she was kicked in the face by Kagome, "ouch…" she said as she lay on the ground

"Cyborg, she's all yours…" Kagome said and she stepped away and Cyborg walked over and laughed and pointed his sonic cannon Kagura's face

Meanwhile Raven was taking on Kanna, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and she tossed two buses at Kanna, "that should do it…" and then Kanna walked out of the flames "so I guess you're not called the void for nothing…, try to escape from this, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and she trapped Kanna up against a wall "I guess you can't escape now…"

Mouryoumaru was taking on the rest of them "Aqualad, try to wash him away!" screamed Robin as he tossed some of his explosive disks at Mouryoumaru, they had no affect

"Ok Robin" said Aqualad as he moved pipes to blast away Mouryoumaru, which once again had no affect, and then Bumblebee tried to shock him, which had no affect

"Nothing affects this…this…this thing!" screamed Bumblebee

"Allow me!" said Beast Boy as he transformed into a ram and ran threw Mouryoumaru, into a wall

"Nice try Beast Boy…" said Robin shaking his head

"Allow me friends!" said Starfire and she started blasting Mouryoumaru with starbolts and eyebolts until the smoke covered him, when the smoke cleared Mouryoumaru split into eleven pieces, one wrapped around Robin, another wrapped around Starfire, then Beast Boy, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara , Aqualad, Speedy, Mas and Menos, then all they all fused to one, and all of the people who were wrapped up were drowning in Mouryoumaru, Cyborg was still watching over Kagura, making sure not to let her move

"Dudes this is not cool!" said Beast Boy as he was being suffocated

"Kohaku stop this!" said as she pointed to all of her friends and her katana was being pushed by Kohaku's katana

Kohaku whispered in her ear, "I can't…"

She quickly kicked him away and looked puzzled and she whispered, "why not?"

He looked at the Saimyoushou flying above them, "he's watching…" and then he jumped at Sango "don't stop sister…we have to make it look convincing…"

A tear rolled down her face and then she wiped it away "Kohaku!" and she jumped at him and as their katanas clashed, Sango whispered "I'm sorry brother…"

"Don't tell anyone…" said Kohaku "then Naraku will know…I'm sorry sister…"

Hakudoushi flew out of the building before it finally stopped collapsing "Mouryoumaru, Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku! Let's go!" screamed Hakudoushi "I'm done…Inuyasha is dead…" Kagome looked shocked

Kagura quickly moved her fan and took a chunk out of Cyborg's right shoulder and then she jumped up on her feather, "sorry I've got to get going!" and she flew over and picked up Kohaku and started flying away, Mouryoumaru dropped all the people who were in him on the ground and flew after Hakudoushi, Kagura looked down to see Kanna still pinned up against the wall by Raven "Kanna!" screamed Kagura and she began to rush to Kanna

"Kagura…" said Hakudoushi "Kanna can take care of herself, come now!" Kagura hesitated, "now Kagura!"

And right before their eyes, Kagome stepped from the crowd, "Hold her still Raven!" and she launched a purification arrow at Kanna, hitting her in her head, killing her and her mirror dropped to the ground and Kanna's body began disappearing

"Kanna!" screamed Kagura, then she turned to Hakudoushi and they all flew off "Don't worry sister…I'll avenge you…by killing Naraku and that little brat…" she thought to herself

"Kagome did it!" screamed Shippo

"But Inuyasha…" said Kagome, she started to drop to her knees but quickly Sango and Miroku ran to her and picked her up, and that's when Kanna's mirror shattered and all the souls spilled out from the mirror and flew into the air

"What's that?" asked Cyborg

"It's beautiful!" said Starfire as she flew around the souls and their light

"Those are the souls from Kanna's mirror…finally they are at peace…" said Miroku as he stamped his staff on the ground

Kagome walked over to the rubble of the building, "I'm sorry…" said Cyborg "if I didn't…"

"It's not your fault…" said Kagome "you didn't know it was going to happen…and besides Inuyasha could have gotten out if he wanted to…"

"That Inuyasha…he was always such a fool…" said Shippo, and suddenly out of the rubble, two hands busted out and one hand grabbed Shippo and the other hand started punching him in the head

"What'd you say!" asked Inuyasha as he emerged totally from the rubble and continued punching Shippo

"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome as she ran to him and knocked Shippo from his grasp and hugged him, "I thought you…"

Shippo landed on his head, "ouch…"

"I'm fine Kagome…" said Inuyasha and he pulled her off himself, "I love you…" and he kissed her

"So Sango…" said Miroku looking at her "you want to show them up?" Sango slapped him upside the head with the hiraikotsu, knocking him to the ground

"He always knows how to ruin a good moment doesn't he?" asked Shippo, getting up from the ground

Inuyasha and Kagome finished their kiss, "Wow Kagome I had no idea you had it in you to kill Kanna" he said

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said angrily "Osuwari!" and Inuyasha dropped to the ground

"Wow he can ruin a good moment too…" said Shippo, Sango and Kagome started back to Titans Tower together

"Hey Kagome!" screamed Inuyasha running after them "Wait for me!"

"Sango, wait for your love-monk!" Miroku screamed as he chased after them as well

"Wow, what a bunch of weirdoes…" said Beast Boy, everyone suddenly looked at him, "what! What'd I say!" then everyone shook their heads

Raven looked at Beast Boy and laughed to herself, "Raven can you teleport us home?" asked Robin

"No…" said Raven, shocking everyone "it's a beautiful night to walk…" and all the souls and stars shone in the air

"She's correct Robin" said Starfire "shall we walk together?" and she held out her hand, Robin smiled and took her hand as they walked towards Titans Tower

"Come on Sparky" said Bumblebee and she grabbed Cyborg's hand "we'll fix you up when we get home…"

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" screamed Speedy to Aqualad, Mas and Menos

Mas and Menos ran off as fast as they could to Titans Tower bypassing them all, "No fair!" yelled Aqualad chasing after them, the only two left were Beast Boy, who was still confused at why everyone stared and shook their heads at him, and Raven

"Beast Boy…" said Raven "want to walk home together?" Beast Boy looked at her shocked, she quickly grabbed his hand, "walk…and pretend nothing's different…"

"Whatever you say" said Beast Boy "I don't mind this new Raven anyway" and he held her hand tight

Inuyasha quickly ran up from behind Kagome and tossed her on his back "Inuyasha!" she screamed

"Hold on and shut up…" he said and with that he jumped on a building away from everyone else, "let's go someplace private first…" and Kagome smiled and kissed him on the cheek

Miroku grabbed Sango's ass and Sango turned around and picked him up and chucked him threw a window "Kirara!" she screamed and she jumped up and got on Kirara as they flew to Titans Tower

"Oh…she loves me so much" said Miroku crawling out of the remains of the window he was just tossed in

Sango smiled as she rode on Kirara's back "I do love him…" she said to herself and she turned around and offered him a hand to get on Kirara "get on…love-monk…" Miroku smiled as he climbed on Kirara as well

"Hey, wait for me!" screamed Shippo chasing after Kirara "ungrateful bastards!"

"Hey Star?" asked Robin as they walked home

"Yes?" replied Starfire

"You want to go someplace and talk?" asked Robin

"Ok!" she replied and she grabbed both his hands and flew off with him

"Cyborg?" asked Bumblebee

"Wow… that's the first time you called me that…" said Cyborg "what?"

She grabbed him and threw him over her shoulder and flew off "Lets go someplace private…" she said to him

"So Raven…" said Beast Boy

"Don't even try it…" replied Raven "this is it, we walk home, and hold hands…got it?"

"Yeah…" said Beast Boy and he looked depressed and suddenly she kissed his cheek "what was that?"

"A pity kiss…" she said

"What!" he said, Raven laughed and levitated towards home "hey wait a second I never said pity me!" and he transformed into a raven and flew after her, squawking all the way

Meanwhile somewhere underground

"Kanna…defeated?" said Naraku

"Yes…" replied Hakudoushi

"That explains while Kagura has run off…" replied Naraku and he thought to himself "Kanna was the only one I could trust…now I'm stuck with Kagura and Hakudoushi…"

"Mouryoumaru will not fight in the next battle…" said Hakudoushi

"I understand…" replied Naraku "hide him someplace well…" and Hakudoushi turned to leave "and Hakudoushi…try not to get anyone killed next time…" as Naraku gave him a dirty look

Hakudoushi left and began thinking to himself "Naraku…soon…you'll be useless…" and Hakudoushi smiled, and suddenly Mouryoumaru appeared behind him "come Mouryoumaru…let's go get your soul…"

"Hakudoushi thinks I'm deaf, dumb and blind…" said Naraku to himself, sitting in a chair "meanwhile I'm the one holding all the cards…" suddenly a flash of fire appeared in front of him

"Greetings Naraku…" said the voice coming from the flame

"Master!" said Naraku surprised and he immediately bowed to the flame "I was not expecting you so soon…"

"Silence!" spoke the voice "I'm not here to bullshit…" it replied "what has Hakudoushi done so far?"

"He's eliminated Kanna…" replied Naraku "you were correct Master…he is planning to betray me…"

"I told you…" replied the voice "nothing escapes the eyes of hell, my child…"

"You were correct, Satan…" replied Naraku

"You will have to destroy him soon…" said Satan "or he will compromise our entire plot to merge Earth and Hell together…"

"I understand…" replied Naraku

"You may want to use your trump card…and plant a shard in Hakudoushi and Kagura…absorbing both their powers into the sword…" said Satan

"Yes master…" replied Naraku

"I must go…I'll be in touch…" said Satan "and Naraku…next time we speak I expect Hakudoushi to be eliminated…" and the flame disappeared

"Soon…I will be the ultimate ruler of Earth…and the ultimate demonic creature ever to walk the face of Earth…and Hell…" said Naraku to himself as he stood up from his bow and walked into the darkness

Meanwhile somewhere over the city

"That brat Hakudoushi…" said Kagura "he let Kanna be killed by Kagome…" Kagura started thinking to herself… "I wonder why Hakudoushi let Kanna be killed and why he got us out of there when Mouryoumaru was about to wipe out all those fools…" that's when Kagura realized "there's something special about Mouryoumaru, that brat watched Mouryoumaru after he was hit with the purifying arrow, I still wonder why Kanna was the one who killed and not me…now I will have to watch Hakudoushi and Naraku…"

Meanwhile Hakudoushi and Mouryoumaru met in the darkness

"How does it feel to have a soul?" asked Hakudoushi

"I feel stupendous…" replied Mouryoumaru "but our heart wishes to speak…" and he opened up to reveal Naraku's baby holding the fuyouheki, an item to cloak the baby's demonic energy

"We must make Mouryoumaru more powerful than Naraku…" said Naraku's baby, "so he can never reach me or our heart…" and the baby touched its chest "Naraku will never reach his heart and we will all live forever…"

"So they'll be no way Naraku can stop us without killing himself, correct?" asked Hakudoushi

"Yes…" replied the baby and it began to recede into Mouryoumaru's flesh "go get Kagura…she's the most likely one to help us…or she'll end up like Kanna..."

"I'll also get Kohaku…since he does hold a jewel shard…" said Hakudoushi

"Good idea…" said the baby and it was covered by Mouryoumaru's flesh

"I'll go hide someplace…so not even Naraku will find me…" said Mouryoumaru

"Good…you'll know where to find me…" replied Hakudoushi and he flew off

Meanwhile above the city

"I must find what Hakudoushi and Naraku are planning…" said Kagura to herself

"Kagura…" replied Hakudoushi flying up behind Kagura "I'm about to make an offer you cannot refuse…"

"You brat…give me one reason why I should not kill you right now?" asked Kagura

"Because then you'll die…" replied Hakudoushi "Naraku's baby, Mouryoumaru and myself are planning to make Mouryoumaru stronger…to keep Naraku's heart out of his own reach…I suggest you join us…or you may end up like Kanna…"

"I knew he was the one behind Kanna's death!" Kagura thought to herself "so what's my first assignment?" she asked

"Get Kohaku and bring him to me…" replied Hakudoushi "we will use his jewel shard to make Mouryoumaru stronger…"

"Fine…" replied Kagura and Hakudoushi took off, she thought to herself "so what if I start taking commands from the baby, then my master would just switch from Naraku to the baby and all I want is my freedom…which will work better for me?"

Meanwhile everyone had returned to Titans Tower

"Okay everyone get some sleep…" said Robin "tomorrow's a big day…"

"So Kagome…did you enjoy our evening together?" asked Inuyasha walking her back to her room

"What do you think?" asked Kagome as she hung onto his arm

"So Sango…do you think different of me know?" asked Miroku

"Nope" she replied "I still think, wait, change that, I still know that you're a pervert" Miroku just face-faulted as Sango walked to her room and giggled

"So Raven…" said Beast Boy stretching his arm around Raven

"Hands off…" replied Raven "we had a nice night…but that changes when we get back…we have a job tomorrow" Beast Boy stood there stunned and she kissed his lips "see you tomorrow…tiger…" and she smiled as she walked into her room and Beast Boy went into his

"So Bumblebee, would you like to sleep in the guestroom or with me?" asked Cyborg

"I ain't sleeping on no hard steel board" she said "but you can sleep in the guest bed with me" and pulled his hand with her

Speedy, Aqualad, Mas and Menos all slept on the Titans' sofa, meanwhile Robin kissed Starfire, "I'll see you tomorrow" and he began to walk away

"Wait you do not wish to…eh…"bunk up"?" asked Starfire and Robin and her walked into her room and closed the door

"Anyone else feel like a tenth, eleventh or twelfth wheel?" asked Speedy

"Yeah…" replied Aqualad

"Si Si…" replied Mas and Menos

Shippo and Kirara just lay on the bed in Robin's room, "I could get used to this…" said Shippo "a whole room to ourselves…" and Kirara meowed to agree

Meanwhile in an abandoned building

"I must kill Naraku and avenge my family…that he made me slaughter…" Kohaku thought to himself

"Kohaku!" screamed Kagura as she flew in the building

"Kagura…" said Kohaku

"Take this…" said Kagura and she handed him a handful of Gakusanjin's crystallized demonic energy "when you come into contact with Naraku's baby…the energy will disappear…"

"It's a way to track Naraku's heart…" he thought to himself "Kagura…but why?"

"You need to get out of here…now!" she said "whatever you do…don't trust Hakudoushi or Mouryoumaru…"

"Kagura…but why?" asked Kohaku

"I have a feeling, I may not live to kill Naraku or Hakudoushi…I'm counting on you…" she said and smiled at him

"Kagura…" he said walking towards her

"NO!" she said and she slashed at him with a wind blade, he dodged it quickly "Kohaku…you can not, I repeat can not…let Hakudoushi get his hands on your jewel shard…GO NOW!"

"Kagura…" he thought to himself as he turned and began running away

"Well, congratulations Kagura…" Kagura said to herself "you just made a new enemy…" and she watched Kohaku walk into the shadows and disappear and then she flew off

Kohaku thought to himself, "Thanks Kagura…I won't let you or Sango down…"

Meanwhile somewhere underground

"So what did you want from us?" asked Johnny Rancid

"Yes, you asked us to meet on such short notice…" replied Atlas, still cut in half, standing on his hands "and why have you not let me repair Atlas!"

"Because you talk in third person and won't need it…I'm here to claim what you have from me…" said Naraku

"What do we have of yours?" asked Brother Blood

"Actually it's not mine…it's my sword's" replied Naraku holding out the Koronomka and it glowed a bright orangey red and pulsated and all the shards inside all of the Titan's villain's bodies began flying out and reattaching back to Koronomka

"What is going on!" screamed Killer Moth "I feel as though…I'm…dying!"

"You are…" replied Naraku as the rest of the shards attached to Koronomka, making it more powerful "these shards weren't made to make you stronger…just to make you feel stronger as it absorbed your power and your souls…"

"You…bastard!" Brother Blood screamed as he dropped to the floor

And Naraku began to walk down the rows of dead villains and said to himself, "Soon I will give Kagura what she wants…be rid of a problem child…and I'll get my one true desire…for the cost of all of mankind…"and he looked at the Koronomka and it pulsated "don't worry Koronomka…I will awaken your true power soon…" and he began laughing evilly


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Where Power Swells**

In the morning,

Everyone was up in Titans Tower and was already fed, "So what do…just wait around?" asked Cyborg

"Until Naraku makes his move…" replied Inuyasha as he and Kagome sat on the sofa

"God this is so boring!" screamed Beast Boy

"Said the boy who plays video games all the time…" said Raven

"Hopefully something will happen soon…" said Sango

On top of a building, somewhere in the city,

"Hopefully…Kohaku is gone someplace far away…" Kagura said to herself

"…You made a big mistake Kagura…" said Hakudoushi who began flying in front of Kagura suddenly

"Hakudoushi…" Kagura said "you had Kanna killed…now I'll avenge her, Fuujin No Mai!" and with that wind blades flew at Hakudoushi

They hit Hakudoushi's barrier with no effect and he laughed "I'm going to do something to you Naraku never had the balls to do himself!" and he started attacking Kagura with his spear, Kagura just began blocking his strikes with her wind blades

In Titans Tower,

"The alarm!" screamed Robin as the alarm (of course) went off "that little punk, Hakudoushi and Kagura…are fighting?"

"What?" Inuyasha asked surprised

"They're fighting each other…" said Robin

"That's weird…this has never happened before…" said Kagome

"Maybe we should just leave them alone" said Shippo

"We can't" replied Robin

"Why not?" asked Inuyasha

"They're destroying the city and causing chaos" said Cyborg

"Inuyasha…we just can't let them do that…" said Kagome

"Okay…come on…" said Inuyasha and everyone rushed into the city

Meanwhile in the city,

"Kagura that was the last mistake you'll ever make!" said Hakudoushi

"You're all talk Hakudoushi, you always were…" she replied

"Kagura you know too much…now I have to kill you…" he said and went to strike her with his spear, she blocked with a wind blade but then Hakudoushi knocked her fan from her hand, "Now Kagura you will die…oh…and tell Kanna I say hi…" and he prepared to strike her with the final blow

"I guess this is the end…hopefully Kohaku will live to kill Naraku for me…" Kagura thought to herself and she closed her eyes as she prepared for the strike, she suddenly felt the spear coming down and then she heard CLANK, she opened her eyes and couldn't believe them "…Inuyasha?" Inuyasha had blocked Hakudoushi's strike with the Tetsusaiga

"So you know something you're not supposed to know Kagura?" asked Inuyasha as he pushed back Hakudoushi's spear

"Kagura do not speak!" said Hakudoushi as he jumped back

"I'll tell you all I know…" Kagura said as she got up and she smiled "you won't be fighting Mouryoumaru in battle anymore…"

"Kagura shut up!" screamed Hakudoushi

"Keep going Kagura…" said Inuyasha, as the others all were behind him and Kagura, "what is it with Mouryoumaru?"

"That's where Naraku's heart is…" replied Kagura, Hakudoushi got aggravated and broke his spear in half in one hand, "its in Naraku's baby in Mouryoumaru , who now has a soul and they're all planning to betray Naraku, so he'll never reach his heart!"

"So even Hakudoushi and his own heart are trying to betray Naraku?" asked Miroku

"I never saw that coming…" said Shippo

"Kagura…I'll kill you!" screamed Hakudoushi, as he stood there

"Sorry not today!" screamed Inuyasha, "Kongousouha!" he screamed as the diamond spears headed for Hakudoushi but suddenly he disappeared

"Where'd he go?" asked Robin

"Where is that little punk?" Kagura thought to herself and then suddenly she was trapped inside a barrier "Inuyasha!" she screamed, Inuyasha turned around to see Kagura trapped inside a barrier

"Kagura!" he said and then suddenly Hakudoushi appeared inside the barrier with her and then they flew up high

"So what now Inuyasha?" asked Hakudoushi "cut threw the barrier and kill Kagura or don't cut threw the barrier and she dies anyway"

"Damn you!" screamed Inuyasha

"And trust me she has a lot more information she could give you…but if she speaks I will kill her" Hakudoushi said and then began to laugh, and then suddenly his barrier was broken, all on its own and he was ripped into pieces, only thing that was whole was his head "…what?" asked Hakudoushi in shock and suddenly Kagura flew away and then landed on top of the building

"Someone is trying to get rid of Hakudoushi…" Kagome thought to herself "only one person…Naraku…"

"Miroku, quickly the Kazaana!" screamed Inuyasha

"Kazaana!" Miroku screamed as he opened the kazaana and began sucking in Hakudoushi

Hakudoushi laughed, "Do you really think I can be killed by that?" he asked and then suddenly Saimyoushou appeared

"Miroku!" screamed Sango "close it!" and Miroku went to close the kazaana

"Wait Miroku!" screamed Inuyasha, and suddenly the Saimyoushou flew off, and Hakudoushi was being sucked in

"NO!" Hakudoushi screamed and then suddenly right before his head was sucked into the kazaana, a shard of Koronomka flew out of his head, and he thought to himself "Naraku…that bastard!"

With Hakudoushi sucked in, Miroku closed up the kazaana "wow that was strange…"

"He was betraying Naraku…Naraku saw him as a threat and had to get rid of him and that's it…nothing strange" said Kagura

"So tell us more about Mouryoumaru…" said Inuyasha, returning Tetsusaiga to its sheath

Kagura removed a feather from her hair-band and threw it up into the air and then hopped on it as it grew to giant size, "You should find Kohaku…Mouryoumaru is going to try and make himself stronger…" and she started to fly off

"Kohaku's shard!" said Sango and she flew off on Kirara

"Exactly" replied Kagura as she stopped in mid-air

"Kagura, maybe you should come with us…" said Kagome

"I can't I have to find out what Naraku knows…maybe I can use this against him…" she replied and she flew off

"Come on, Kagome we have to follow Sango…" said Inuyasha, as Kagome watched Kagura fly off

She climbed on Inuyasha' back "I hope she's okay…"

"Kagura can take care of herself…" said Inuyasha as he ran after Sango, and Miroku and Shippo followed

"Come on Titans!" screamed Robin as he followed Inuyasha

Beast Boy said, "So we just can't stand around with our thumb up our…"

"Yeah let's get going…" said Raven interrupting Beast Boy as she flew off, and all the other Titan's followed

Meanwhile in another abandoned building,

"Kagura said that the demonic energy would disappear from these crystals when I came close to Naraku's heart…" said Kohaku looking at Gakusanjin's crystallized demonic energy, and then suddenly the demonic energy disappeared, "The baby is here…" said Kohaku "but where...?" he asked as he looked around

And out of the shadows crawled Mouryoumaru, "here…" he said "Kohaku…give me your shard…" and his tentacles started attacking Kohaku

Meanwhile above the city, Kagura was flying away

"Hopefully that idiot Kohaku is out of the city…but I did give him the crystallized demonic energy…so he's probably hunting down Mouryoumaru as I speak…" she said to herself

Suddenly Naraku appeared before her "Kagura…"

"Naraku!" screamed Kagura as she stopped before him

"Calm down Kagura…" said Naraku "It seems as though Hakudoushi has died…and I'm here to give you what you want…"

"You're the one who killed him…" she thought then Kagura looked shocked "my…heart?" she asked

"Hakudoushi thought he could take my place and yes Kagura…your heart…and your freedom…" said Naraku, and he held out his hand and in it was Kagura's heart, beating

Meanwhile in the destroyed part of city,

Sesshomaru walked, suddenly his head turned to the direction of where Kagura and Naraku were talking "Naraku's scent…Kagura's there too…" and he turned to that direction and began walking

Meanwhile Kohaku was fighting Mouryoumaru,

"Give up Kohaku…" said Mouryoumaru "you can not defeat me…"

"Yes I can!" screamed Kohaku as he tossed his chained sickle at Mouryoumaru, which was just easily dodged

"Kohaku…just give me your shard…" Mouryoumaru said and then pinned Kohaku up against a wall with one of his tentacles as another burrowed into Kohaku's back to grab his shard

"Hiraikotsu!" screamed Sango rushing onto the scene, slicing off Mouryoumaru's tentacles that were in Kohaku, Kohaku fell to the ground, "Kohaku!", she jumped off Kirara and ran to him and hugged him

"Sis…sister?" Kohaku thought to himself

"Sango is everything okay?" asked Inuyasha who had just jumped in with Kagome on his back, and then he noticed Mouryoumaru, "Mouryoumaru…" and he placed Kagome down, and unsheathed Tetsusaiga

"Kohaku…" Kagome thought to herself as she rushed over to him to help with his wounds

"Inuyasha…you have found me…" said Mouryoumaru as he started moving backwards

"Kagura told us everything!" Inuyasha screamed back

"That fool…its okay though…Naraku's taking care of her as we speak…" Mouryoumaru thought to himself and then he said, "so you know that I hold the child?"

"Yes, and I plan to kill you and Naraku's child!" screamed Inuyasha

"I hate to spoil your plans, Inuyasha but…" then suddenly one of Mouryoumaru's tentacles wrapped around Kirara and tried to pull her in, Kirara roared and struggled

"Kirara!" screamed Sango as she watched Kirara be pulled in

Inuyasha ran over and cut the tentacle into half, "your fight is with me, Mouryoumaru!" and he stood ready in front of Mouryoumaru ready to fight

Meanwhile Naraku and Kagura were talking about her freedom,

"Yes Kagura…" said Naraku "I wish to free you…"

"Even though I tried to find your heart to get you out of the way?" asked Kagura

"You just wanted me out of your way so you could be free" he replied "I will return your heart to you…" and Kagura's heart beat once again and then suddenly it vanished

"What…?" asked Kagura "it was a trap!" she said as she pulled out her fan

"No…" said Naraku "feel your chest…" Kagura put her hand to her chest and felt her heart beat

"My…my…my heart has returned!" she thought to herself, and she turned to leave

"Kagura, one last thing…" and suddenly when Kagura turned her head back and three of Naraku's tentacles were imbedded in her back, Kagura looked stunned "don't worry I avoided your precious heart…"

"Na…Naraku…you bastard…" Kagura said and she used her fan to launch a wind blade at him, it just hit his barrier with no effect, Naraku laughed, and then removed his tentacles, Kagura dropped softly to a near building below them and then dropped to her knees "he injected miasma into my body…" she thought "that bastard…" and she dropped down to her hands and knees

"Go to wherever you want…whenever you want…" Naraku said as he began to fly away and he thought to himself "go…do what your best to entertain me before your life runs out…" and then he said to her "Kagura…this is what you wanted so badly…freedom is only despair and agony…" and he flew off

"So this is my freedom…" she thought to herself as she leaned herself up against a wall "well…soon I'll be dead…and there's no way to save me…"

Meanwhile in the abandoned building,

"Now that I have you here, I'll kill you and Naraku will one swing of my sword" Inuyasha said, and then Tetsusaiga crystallized, "Kongousouha!" he screamed as hundreds of diamond spears broke through the building and when the smoke cleared, Mouryoumaru had broken through the roof and was flying in the air

"One day…I will be able to absorb your sword's demonic energy…" and he started to fly off

"Where do you think you're going!" asked Inuyasha as he powered up another kongousouha

"You should know you have bigger problems…" replied Mouryoumaru and then he flew off

Inuyasha returned Tetsusaiga to its sheath, "Inuyasha what is he talking about?" asked Kagome

"You're just going to let him get away!" asked Beast Boy

"We have to…Kagura's bleeding…Naraku got to her…" replied Inuyasha "and if I know Naraku…there's a shard of the Koronomka in Kagura…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Miroku

"When you were pulling Hakudoushi into the kazaana, right before his head was sucked in…a shard flew out…" said Inuyasha

"He's right I saw it too" replied Raven

"You think there's one in Kagura too?" asked Cyborg

"I don't think…I know it…" replied Inuyasha "but we're wasting time we have to go to Kagura

"Listen up Titans!" screamed Robin "I'm going with Inuyasha and his friends, Raven, you, Beast Boy, Starfire, Aqualad, Speedy, Mas Y Menos will go after Mouryoumaru, Cyborg, you and Bumblebee head back to Titans Tower to make sure Inuyasha and Raven weren't just seeing things, there had to be a security camera around, contact me if you find anything, Teen Titans GO!" and with that everyone was gone, and Robin looked at Inuyasha "let's go!"

Meanwhile on top of the building,

"I guess…this is my destiny…to die here…" Kagura thought to herself, and she looked at her wounds which miasma was pouring out of, then suddenly someone stepped into her sunlight, and a shadow was cast over her and she looked up "…Sesshomaru?"

"Kagura…" Sesshomaru said, "I followed the scent of Naraku's miasma…"

"Do I disappoint you…?" she asked still struggling for her life "I'm…not Naraku…"

Sesshomaru looked away from her, "I knew it was you…" Kagura's eyes widened

"I see…" she thought to herself

Sesshomaru then placed his hand on the handle of Tenseiga, "Tenseiga won't work on her…" he thought to himself "most likely because she is an incarnation…and truly has no soul…" then he took his hand off of the Tenseiga "are you…leaving?" he asked

"Soon…" she responded, she smiled at him, "thanks…for coming…", Sesshomaru bent down and kissed her lips gently, then he got back up, Kagura's smile widened but it still showed her pain, "it was nice…at the end…I got to…see you…" and she started to turn to ashes starting at her feet and spreading to the rest of her body and the ashes danced in the wind and that's when everyone else was rushing to Kagura from another building

"Hold on!" Inuyasha screamed as he jumped from building to building trying to reach Kagura in time, he had Kohaku on his back

"Kagura…" Kohaku thought to himself "I never got a chance to say goodbye or thank you…"

A white feather near Kagura blew up and danced along with the ashes and Sesshomaru said softly so only she could hear, "I love you…"

"I…love…you too…" she replied softly and then the rest of her body turned into a gust of wind

Inuyasha landed on the building and Kohaku got off his back and everyone is touched by a gust of wind, a tear appeared in Kagome's eyes, even Sango's and Miroku's, "wind…" they all thought

"Thank you, Kagura…" said Kohaku and Sango at the same time and suddenly where Kagura last lay, a shard was there

"Inuyasha…" said Kagome "look!" and she pointed at the shard and when Inuyasha took a step towards it, it flew into the air

"I knew it…" Inuyasha said, and then he turned to Sesshomaru who was walking away "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said, Sesshomaru's head turned to face Inuyasha

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said

"Was…Kagura suffering…at the end…?" asked Inuyasha

"At the end…she was smiling…" replied Sesshomaru and he began to walk away and a breeze blew up against his face and he thought about her, who was made from an enemy but was the only one he loved and he looked into the air and saw the feather from before and smiled and continued walking

Inuyasha and everyone else looked up at the feather and felt a small bit better, "Thanks to Kagura…Kohaku is safe…" Sango thought

"She was like a second sister to me…" thought Kohaku

That's when Robin's communicator buzzed, and he answered it, "What'd you find?" he asked

"Well, Raven and Inuyasha were not seeing things, we got a video from a security camera near by…a shard flew out of his head right before he was fully sucked in" said Cyborg

"What color was it?" asked Inuyasha as he looked into the communicator screen

"The shard was orangey red…like what Blood described to us…" said Cyborg

"Just what I thought…" replied Inuyasha

"Kagura had a shard in her too didn't she?" asked Cyborg

"Yeah" replied Robin "she's…she's…gone now, we're reporting back to Titans Tower, we'll be there soon, I'll call Raven and ask what she saw and we'll all head back, Robin out…" and with that he closed the communicator and opened it again

"We haven't found anything…" Raven said

"Okay, report back to the tower…" replied Robin

"Meet you there…" Raven said "Raven out…" and Robin closed his communicator and then he turned to Inuyasha and everyone "let's head to Titans Tower…its been a long day…" and he walked towards the tower and everyone followed except Kohaku and Sango

"Aren't you two coming?" asked Inuyasha as he turned around

"I want to pay my final respects…" replied Kohaku

"Me too" replied Sango "Kagura was like another sister to Kohaku…I owe her this"

"Okay, head back to the tower when you both are done" replied Robin

"Kirara will stay with you too" said Kagome and then everyone else left as Kohaku and Sango held each other as they laid flowers which was where Kagura last laid, and then they both rode away on Kirara, and as the darkness covered the building, Sesshomaru appeared

"I'll avenge you…Kagura…I can promise you that…" he said and he dropped one rose on top of Kohaku's and Sango's flowers and he walked back into the darkness

Meanwhile somewhere underground,

Two shards hovered around Koronomka, "Hakudoushi…Kagura…" Naraku said "you both thought you could betray me…" and the shards then reattached to Koronomka, and it pulsated and then Satan's flame appeared in front of Naraku once again, Naraku immediately dropped to his knees and bowed "Master…you have returned…"

"Yes…" replied Satan "what good news do you have to tell me?"

"Hakudoushi and Kagura are both dead…" replied Naraku

"And?" asked Satan

"Their demonic energy has been absorbed…" Naraku added

"Good…good…" replied Satan "the day after tomorrow Naraku…"

"What happens the day after tomorrow Master?" asked Naraku

"You will awaken the sword's power and merge Earth and Hell…" replied Satan

"I understand Master…" replied Naraku

"I'm going now…I will talk to you tomorrow, and I will prepare you to merge the two worlds…" said Satan "and when your deed is done…you will claim your prize…" and with that the flame vanished

Naraku got back up and he thought to himself, "let's see what you can do Koronomka…" and he awaken a little of its power which made a giant surge of power which made a big quake, even though it was just a little of Koronomka's power

Meanwhile in Titans Tower,

Inuyasha woke up from his sleep, "did you just feel that surge of power?" he asked

"Inuyasha go back to sleep…" said Kagome and then she pull him back down into bed and she thought to herself, "we still have to take care of Kohaku and his shard…"

Meanwhile, back underground,

Naraku immediately stopped the power of Koronomka, "that was amazing…the day after tomorrow I will claim my prize…and tomorrow I will collect what someone owes me…" Naraku laughed and then walked back into the shadows


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Where Lives Are Risked**

In Titans Tower in the middle of the night,

Inuyasha woke up quietly, and he sniffed quietly and then thought to himself "Kikyo…" and then he quietly escaped from Titans Tower

Meanwhile Kikyo was on top of a abandoned building,

Kikyo stood on top of a building, "I must make sure all the shards are placed within Naraku's grasp…this will be the old way to kill him…" she thought to herself

"Kikyo!" said Inuyasha as he jumped on top of the building "what…? How did you…?"

"I'm here to stop Naraku just like you and I got here because your brother used his sword to hold Naraku's vortex open so he and I could get in…" Kikyo replied quickly "so let's cut to the chase…I know how to defeat Naraku…"

"How?" he asked

"You have to give Naraku Kagome's jewel shard and that little child's shard as well…" said Kikyo

"That means we have to kill Kohaku!" said Inuyasha "I can't do that, Kohaku's is Sango's little brother…"

"It's the child's choice, Inuyasha…" she added "if he wants to defeat Naraku…he'll do this…"

"I can't I'm sorry…" Inuyasha said "I can't let you do that…besides I'll kill Naraku with Tetsusaiga"

"A sword can not kill Naraku…" Kikyo said "only my plan can…and if you won't listen…then don't waste my time…" the she turned to leave

"Kikyo, you can't even complete the jewel in this time, you're missing Kouga's two shards…" Inuyasha said

"That wasn't my plan…I planned to use the child and Kagome's shard as bait and lure Mouryoumaru and Naraku into one place…and wipe them away with one sweep…" she said as she turned around and kissed his cheek, "goodbye, we'll see each other again…pretty soon" and she was lifted up by her Shinidama Chuu

"Kikyo, I can't let you do that…" Inuyasha said as she began to fly off

"It's the child's choice…" she replied and with that she flew off

"Goodbye Kikyo…" Inuyasha muttered under his breath and with that rushed back to Titans Tower

Meanwhile back at Titans Tower,

Kagome was awake, "I wonder where Inuyasha went…" she thought as she laid in bed looking at the open window, "most likely to Kikyo…" she thought, then she rolled over "that jerk…he still hasn't realized that I can feel Kikyo's presence so maybe next time he'll tell me before he lives…or is he trying to hide something?" Inuyasha then jumped through the window, Kagome pretended to be asleep

"Good she's still sleeping…" thought Inuyasha, as he got back into bed with her and closed his eyes and prepared to go back to sleep

"What'd Kikyo have to say?" Kagome whispered to him

"What…?" he asked "you're awake?"

"Yeah…why didn't you tell me you were going to see Kikyo?" she asked

"I…I…I didn't want to wake you…" he replied

"Yeah…sure…and if you couldn't tell I'm able to sense Kikyo too…" she replied and then rolled over not to face him "if you don't want to tell me what Kikyo said you don't have too…" she said angrily

"I was going to tell you anyway…" he replied "so stop being angry…"

"I'm not…" she replied grumpily "just tell me…"

"Fine…whatever you say…Kikyo has a plan to defeat Naraku…" he started off

"Good…" she replied

"But she wants to use Kohaku and his jewel shard and your shard as bait…so when Mouryoumaru and Naraku come…she wants to kill them both with one swing…" he added

"Bad…" Kagome said and she rolled over "I like your idea better…destroy Naraku's heart with the Tetsusaiga…without using bait…"

"Kikyo said that Tetsusaiga can not kill Naraku…" he added

"Well…Sango just got Kohaku back I don't think she's going to let him do this…there's a chance he'll be killed…again…" Kagome replied

"I know but, I'm not agreeing with this, but Kikyo made a good point…" Inuyasha said "but it's Kohaku's choice to do it or not…he wants to kill Naraku almost as badly as we do…" then Inuyasha looked down on the ground and whispered to Kagome very quietly "shhh…" and then he took out Tetsusaiga's sheath and banged it on the ground and just as he expected something popped up which he immediately grabbed by the tail

"Oww…ouch…oww…my head…" the creature said and then held its head

"Shippo…just as I thought…" Inuyasha said

"Shippo…" Kagome said grabbing him from Inuyasha's grip "what did I tell you about listening to other people's conversations?"

"Not to…but I wasn't…I just…" then Kagome gave him a deep-dark stare "I was listening…I'm sorry…"

Kagome smiled "that's better now get back to bed" and with that Shippo jumped on the floor and headed for the door

"And Shippo…" Inuyasha added, and Shippo turned around to look at him, "don't tell anyone what you heard…" and he made a fist "or else…do you understand?"

"Yes…" and with that Shippo walked out of the room

"So when do you plan to tell Sango this plan…and your opinion?" asked Kagome

"Tomorrow morning, I'm going to tell everyone…" he said "unless blabbermouth tells everyone first…but for now let's get some sleep…" the he kissed her cheek and then he laid back down and she did the same

The next morning,

Inuyasha was the last one to wake up, so Kagome sent Shippo to awake him for breakfast, he quickly dashed threw the hallways until he came upon Inuyasha's and Kagome's room, where he opened the door and walked in and then went to jump on top of Inuyasha, but while he was in mid-air, Inuyasha, who was laying down at the time, grabbed him and then sat up and looked him dead in the eyes, "Did you tell anyone anything about last night twit?" Inuyasha asked

"N…n…no" Shippo responded

"Why did you stutter there?" asked Inuyasha, and he tightened his grip around Shippo, "is it because you did tell someone?"

"No…its because…you're squeezing me too hard…" Shippo replied

"Oh…sorry" Inuyasha said sarcastically and then took Shippo and threw him at the wall, which he hit and then slid down to the floor

"What was that for?" asked Shippo angrily

"For even thinking of telling anyone" Inuyasha replied

"I didn't!" Shippo replied

"Don't lie…" replied Inuyasha as he climbed out of bed "unless you want me to beat you for lying too…" Shippo immediately covered his head and shook it "no" so Inuyasha continued "so what are you doing here anyway?"

"Kagome sent me here to wake you up…" Shippo replied, getting up to his feet

"Okay you can go now…I'll be out soon…" Inuyasha replied and with that Shippo left the room and Inuyasha sat on the bed, and laid back down "I'll go out when I feel like it…"

A few minutes later, Kagome screamed "Inuyasha!" and with that Inuyasha woke up

"What do you want! I'm sleeping!" he screamed back

"Get out here, everyone is waiting for you to eat!" she screamed back

"What if I don't?" he asked

There was no reply, Kagome was silent, so Inuyasha tried to go back to sleep until, "Inuyasha…" and Inuyasha quickly rose to his feet, to answer back "what?" but he never got the chance, "Osuwari!" she screamed and Inuyasha felt to the ground

"Uh…I'm coming…" he replied, and then got up and left the room, when he entered the room he wasn't greeted by anyone everyone just stared at him

"So…?" asked Cyborg

"So?" Inuyasha said "so, I wake up and walk in and I don't even get a "good morning", just a so?"

"Come on Inuyasha" Sango said "Shippo says you have something to tell us…"

And with that said, Inuyasha looked at Shippo and gave him the death-stare, and Shippo jumped up and hid on top of Starfire's head, "Shippo…" Kagome said, "Get off her head…" he jumped down but was still shaking because he feared Inuyasha

"Well like Shippo said, I do have something I have to tell you all…" he said and then he hesitated and then he continued "Kikyo has a plan to defeat Naraku…"

"Awesome!" replied Robin

"Boo yah!" said Cyborg

"That's great!" replied Sango

"But…" Inuyasha added "her plan involves using Kohaku as bait…" then the room got quiet and all eyes fell on Sango

"I'll do it…" Kohaku said standing up

"But Kohaku…" Sango said "we just got you back and now you're leaving…"

"Sister this is the only plan we have so far…" Kohaku said "we have to stop Naraku before he can hurt anyone else…I'm sorry sister…"

"Sango…" Inuyasha said "before you and Kohaku make your decision, there's a chance Kohaku could die and it is Kohaku's choice, it's his life on the line, not yours…"

"You never said that Inuyasha…" said Sango "but you're right…it's Kohaku's decision to make…so whatever you decide Kohaku…" and she looked up at him

Kohaku then dropped to his knees, "I'm sorry sister but this is the only way I can repent for slaughtering our family and friends…please understand…I love you…but we have to stop Naraku…" he waited for Sango's response, it was hard but she smiled and shook her head "yes" "then I'll do it!" he said

"Okay here's the plan…you can back out anytime Kohaku…" Inuyasha added

"I don't plan too" Kohaku added

"Okay here it is, everyone will be hiding out in this old abandoned factory, except you'll be out in the open all by yourself, and whichever one shows up first you'll have to fight them until the other arrives that way we can surprise them and then actually have a chance to beat them both in one attack…okay guys?" Inuyasha asked

"I'm in…" Kohaku said

"Me too…" Sango added

"We all are!" screamed Robin, "right Titans?" and they all agreed with a "YEAH, lets get rid of this guy!"

"I guess if Sango's in, I'm in" Kagome said

"So am I" replied Miroku

"If Kagome's in, I'm in!" Shippo replied, and Kirara was in with a "meow"

"Then let's go, we got to get ready for tonight!" Inuyasha said, and with that everyone dashed out, without breakfast, to their rooms to prepare, Inuyasha grabbed Kohaku by the shoulder and he said to him privately "spend some time alone with your sister…and if you want out…"

"I'm staying in" Kohaku interrupted "and thanks, I will spend time with Sango…" and with that Kohaku dashed to Sango's room and Inuyasha ran back to his room

Meanwhile in a dark abandoned building,

"We need that shard Mouryoumaru…" the baby said as it was uncovered by Mouryoumaru's flesh

"I understand that…" Mouryoumaru said

"We need to get that shard tonight…" the baby added "we can not waste anymore time, we must make you stronger than Naraku as soon as possible, we must get that shard tonight…"

"Yes…we strike tonight…in the darkness to surprise him and claim his shard for our own…" Mouryoumaru finished and then reabsorbed the baby and walked off into the darkness

Meanwhile underground,

"Kohaku has regained his memories…there's no point to trying to speak to him through his mind anymore…he will not obey me…" Naraku said to himself "but since he is useless now…I will claim his shard tonight…I know Mouryoumaru thinks he will have the shard but he does not know the trick that is hidden up my sleeve…" and with that he tapped Koronomka on the ground twice and a slight earthquake occurred "this new power I have been given my come in handy after all…" and suddenly a burning hand broke through the ground where Koronomka was tapped and Naraku laughed evilly as darkness covered the scene

In the abandoned building, when day had turned to night,

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Kohaku, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Bumblebee, Raven, Beast Boy, Speedy, Aqualad, Mas Y Menos had gathered, "we're only going to light the place where Kohaku will stand with a enough light to fight in while we all hide in the darkness waiting for them both, Naraku and Mouryoumaru to arrive, no one makes a move until they both are here does everyone understand?" asked Inuyasha, everyone shook their heads "yes" "Kohaku you still have time to back out"

"I'm not going to, if this will be the spot where I will die again, so be it…" Kohaku said, Sango grabbed onto his shoulder

"Try not to die this time, please Kohaku…" Sango said

"I will try my best, sister…" he replied and then he hugged her "at least I'll go down being known as one of the people who tried to destroy the evil known as Naraku…"

"Okay, places everyone, its show time!" Kagome said and with that Inuyasha and her ducked behind some crates to keep a close eye on Kohaku, then they were quickly joined by Miroku and Shippo, Sango and Kirara hid in a room near by, Cyborg, Bumblebee, Raven and Beast Boy hid on a catwalk high above the floor, Robin and Starfire also hid in a room near by, just not the same room Sango was in and Speedy, Aqualad, Mas Y Menos hid in the basement of the place and when Robin gave the signal, everyone would attack

Kohaku was walking back and forth thinking to himself, "hopefully tonight will be the night to end Naraku's reign of terror, and finally sister and I will not have to worry about anything, but if worse comes to worse, I will sacrifice my life to save everyone…" then he looked at the door which Sango had gone through along with Kirara, "I just hope she'll understand…" then he heard something outside and since everyone else ignored it, he decided to as well

"I can't believe it…" Mouryoumaru, outside peering through a window, said to the baby inside him "he's here all by himself…"

"Believe it…" the baby responded "he must have ran off from his sister…let's go…don't make a big entrance, let's sneak up on him and get rid of him and claim the shard…"

"I understand…" and with that Mouryoumaru transformed into a puddle of gunk and slipped under the doorway and made his way to Kohaku, who looked as though he did not notice it, suddenly Kohaku's chain sickle was in the Mouryoumaru puddle, so he reformed, "so you did hear me Kohaku…" and Mouryoumaru stepped into the light

"Mouryoumaru is the first to arrive…" Sango thought to herself "hopefully Naraku will get here soon…"

"I'm a demon-slayer Mouryoumaru" Kohaku replied "I was trained to use my senses to their full extent, so there was not a chance I didn't hear you…"

"A little cocky aren't we?" Mouryoumaru asked as he started absorbing Kohaku's chained sickle

"I'm also not dumb…" replied Kohaku as he dropped the end of the chained sickle "I had a feeling you would try something like that…" and he pulled out another chained sickle "that's why I brought another…" and he started swinging it around in the air

"Kohaku…I'm not here to test your intelligence, I'm here for the shard…" Mouryoumaru replied "hand it over…" and that's when he absorbed the rest of Kohaku's chained sickle

"You'll have to pry it from my dead cold hands…" Kohaku replied, still swinging around his sickle

"So be it…" Mouryoumaru responded and ten tentacles popped out of his body and headed for Kohaku

Kohaku dove out of the way, "you'll have to try…uh!" right in the middle of his sentence he was hit by a tentacle and thrown into a bunch of crates, he got up but he was in pain

"You were saying?" Mouryoumaru said and then one after another his tentacles went after Kohaku, and Kohaku kept dodging them all, "come on Kohaku kill me"

"I really hope Naraku gets here soon…" Kohaku thought to himself as he kept dodging the tentacles, and then suddenly Mouryoumaru attacked with three tentacles at once, Kohaku was knocked down and he tried to crawl away, and suddenly the end of his chained sickle that Mouryoumaru absorbed before was wrapped around his foot, he was shocked, "my own weapon…used against me…" and he kept trying to crawl away

"What happened Kohaku?" asked Mouryoumaru "where's all those smartass remarks you just were saying a minute ago?" and with that he started to reabsorb the chained sickle, with Kohaku attached to the other end, he was being reeled in like a fish and he tried his hardest to crawl away but Mouryoumaru was just too strong and with the end almost insight Mouryoumaru laughed

"Kohaku…NO!" Sango thought and she made a break for the door but Kirara stopped her, "I can't stand by and let my brother be killed in front of me once again…" she thought to herself, and then suddenly a tentacle broke threw the roof and cut the chained sickle, freeing Kohaku, the tentacle returned to its source

"Naraku!" Sango thought "he's finally here…now just wait for the signal…"

Then Naraku lowered himself into the building, "Robin" Cyborg called on the communicator "we have visual on the target, should we attack?"

That's when Robin gave out the signal, "Everyone attack!" he screamed

Cyborg stood up and pointed his sonic-cannon at Naraku "Boo yah!" he screamed as the sonic cannon hit Naraku's barrier doing nothing, Naraku then looked at him and Cyborg's sonic-cannon energy was preparing to fight back at him "not again!" he said and then the beam did fire but lucky Raven was quick enough to put up a barrier around Cyborg to save him "thanks Rae!"

"No problem, now get him!" Raven replied as she pointed to Mouryoumaru and with that Starfire appeared and launched several starbolts at Naraku, which had no effect

"It was a trap!" Mouryoumaru said, "You must conitue on…" the baby answered, Mouryoumaru reached for Kohaku but a purifying arrow hit his tentacle destroying it, he looked to see Kagome standing from where the arrow was launched, "damn you woman…" Mouryoumaru said, and then Cyborg jumped down behind Mouryoumaru

"Boo yah!" he said as he launched another sonic-cannon blast, this one hit Mouryoumaru, making him deformed, "I feel like I'm going to hurl just looking at you…could you turn back to normal please?" Cyborg asked as he covered his mouth

Sango rushed over to Kohaku and held him "are you okay?" she asked

"I'll…be fine" he replied "I never thought I'd say this…but I'm glad Naraku got here when he did…"

"Me either Kohaku…" and Sango hugged him again

Naraku had thrown Starfire though a wall and then threw Raven on top of her, he had already knocked out Beast Boy and thrown him into Speedy and Aqualad, and now he had captured Mas Y Menos in his tentacles "I'll enjoy killing you two nesciences…" and he started to cover there heads with his flesh

"Let them go Naraku!" screamed Inuyasha

"Inuyasha…" he said and he dropped Mas Y Menos on the ground, and they were knocked out, "you still think you can defeat me?" and he pulled out the Koronomka

"Shut up and fight!" and with that Tetsusaiga crystallized and Inuyasha prepared for his attack, Naraku stood there holding out Koronomka and evilly smiled, "Kongousouha!" and hundreds of diamond spears when at Naraku, they all pierced his barrier, ripping him apart except that the hand Koronomka was in, was still attached to his torso which was still attached to his head, "what the…?"

"That's right Inuyasha" Naraku said "when I hold Koronomka my body not only does not fall apart totally…" and with that flames engulfed Naraku's entire body and his remains and when the smoke cleared, Naraku's body was totally reformed "it also reforms my body faster…" Inuyasha looked stunned

"Damn you Naraku!" Inuyasha said and Naraku smiled evilly and laughed, and suddenly Naraku pinned Inuyasha up against a wall and pushed him threw it and he landed outside the building on the ground, "Ugh…damn him…"

Robin jumped up and threw some explosive disks at Mouryoumaru, he just moved away as the disks hit the wall behind him "damn this guy!" Robin said and suddenly he was thrown threw a pile of crates, Miroku was then thrown aside as well and Mouryoumaru threw Sango at Kirara, stopping them both

"Now I have you…" Mouryoumaru said as a tentacle slowly moved over to Kohaku who was still on the ground, Kohaku was unbelievably frightened but didn't want to show it, and then the tentacle opened up and Naraku's baby was revealed and it grabbed onto Kohaku's back "Finally the shard is ours…" Mouryoumaru said, but quickly a red flash ran by and grabbed Kohaku

"It's okay Kohaku I got you" Inuyasha said and then he stopped and placed him down

"Damn you…" the baby said and it withdrew into Mouryoumaru

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and it crystallized, "at least I know I can take care of you!"

"We'll meet again!" Mouryoumaru screamed and he sprouted his wings and broke threw a wall and flew off

"Damn it…" and then suddenly Naraku came down through the smoke and he used Koronomka to launch a giant fireball at Inuyasha and Kohaku, Inuyasha jumped in the way to protect Kohaku, as punishment for his heroism he was blasted up against a wall

"Kohaku…come to me…" and Naraku's tentacles lifted up Kohaku

"Kohaku, NO!" screamed Sango as she was pinned down with Kirara on top of herself

"Thank you Kohaku…I will not forget you…" and with one of his tentacles he it reached into Kohaku's flesh

"I'm sorry Sango!" Kohaku screamed and with that the tentacle pulled out the shard, his body quickly turned to dust and bones, leaving behind his weapons and armor as well, they dropped to the ground

"Sango…I leave you his remains…" and with that Naraku implanted the shard into his body and flew off

"Damn you…damn you Naraku!" Sango screamed and she started to cry, she pushed Kirara off herself and ran over to Kohaku's remains and began to cry, everyone started waking up and started standing up and gathering behind Sango

Miroku walked over and put his hand on her shoulder, she patted it and then pushed it off, and Kagome then took Miroku to the side, "she needs time…lets go back to the tower…"

"I'll stay with her and Kirara" said Inuyasha, Kagome shook her head "yes" and then everyone else left, "I'll be waiting outside Sango…" and he walked out the door

"Sure…" she replied and continued crying and she banged her fist on the ground "I should have saved you Kohaku…I'm sorry…" and then suddenly a gust of wind came from no where and picked up the dust that was once Kohaku and blew away with it, "Kagura…please take care of Kohaku until I can…" and as the wind blew the dust outside, an image of Kagura behind Kohaku could be seen, "take care…Kohaku…thank you…Kagura…" and then Sango got up and walked outside and Kirara jumped on her shoulder, "I'm ready to go Inuyasha…"

"I'm not…" he replied, "give me a second…" and he walked inside, where he grabbed a tarp from on top of a pile of crates and placed it on the ground "when we return to the feudal era…we'll get you a proper burial…near your family and friends…" and with that he placed all that was left of Kohaku, his armor, his katana, his chained sickle and his bones, on top of the tarp, wrapped it up and tied it shut, "I'm sorry Kohaku…even though you wanted to do this…I shouldn't have let you…" and he stood up and threw the tarp over his back and walked outside "let's go…" and he and Sango got on top of Kirara and flew back to the tower

Meanwhile in the a dark abandoned building,

"We lost the shard…" Mouryoumaru said

"At least we didn't die…" the baby replied

"But now Naraku can reach you…" Mouryoumaru replied

"Unless…" the baby said "we must get the Koronomka from him…then we will have the power…"

"Then we will do it…" replied Mouryoumaru, and then the baby withdrew into Mouryoumaru's flesh and they went into the darkness

Meanwhile underground,

"Master…I have taken the shard from Kohaku…" Naraku said as he bowed "it has given me little power…but at least Mouryoumaru does not have it…"

"You're correct…" replied Satan through his flame "Tomorrow…you will awaken the Koronomka's ultimate power…and with that the merger will begin…"

"Yes master…" Naraku replied

"I'll be in touch…" replied Satan "start preparing for tomorrow, we have a big day…" and the flame disappeared

Naraku stood up and looked at Koronomka "tomorrow I will try this sword's newest power…" and with that he walked into the darkness and laughed evilly

Meanwhile at Titans Tower,

Sango locked herself up in her room and everyone sat outside it waiting for her, Inuyasha put the tarp bag in his room in a closet, "Inuyasha what's that?" asked Kagome

"It's a present for Sango when we get back to the feudal era…" and he closed the door and he looked at everyone waiting for Sango, "leave her alone…give her sometime…" and with that everyone left

"We all better get some sleep" Robin said, and with that everyone quietly went to their rooms to sleep

"I just hope she's better in the morning…" Shippo said

"Me too Shippo, me too" replied Kagome and Miroku shook his head to agree

Meanwhile in Sango's room,

She laid in bed, holding Kirara, "I'll miss him…I really hope he can forgive me…" and with that Kirara licked her face and meowed, "thanks Kirara…" and she snuggled with her favorite demonic cat and fell asleep and dreamed

Kohaku visited her in her dream, "Sango…it wasn't your fault I died…it was my choice…and don't worry I'll be fine…Mom and Dad are here…and besides I have an almost-sister to take care of me…" and Kagura appeared behind him and smiled and put her hand on his shoulder, "she'll take care of me until you pass on…" and he said "do not worry sister, my death will not be in vain…" Sango looked confused, "trust me…I know what I'm saying and thanks to me…the jewel will become whole…to help someone you know…" he added and then continued "thank you for everything, Sango…I still and always will love you…" and he walked away with Kagura and they both faded away

"Thank you Kohaku…thank you too Kagura…" she said "I love you too…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Where Alliances Crumble**

It was mid-morning when,

Naraku was out in the city as people slept in because it was Saturday, "I'm going to need a distraction…" he said to himself and he stepped into the middle of the street "now that Koronomka is stronger…hopefully it will create a stronger beast…" and with that he tapped Koronomka twice on the ground "wait…one more for good luck…" and he tapped it once more, suddenly a huge beast, about the half the size of Titans Tower, with two huge horns on its head and with a body made of stone and its eyes were roaring flames, emerged from the ground, "it seems as though since Koronomka is stronger…then this beast will be most helpful…"

The beast immediately bowed to Naraku, "what is thy bidding thy master?"

"It will be a disaster…" Naraku replied "do you see the city around you?"

"Yes master…" the beast replied

"My bidding is to have you destroy this city…" replied Naraku "and if anyone interferes…destroy them…"

"Yes master…" replied the beast

And Naraku went to leave and then he suddenly turned back, "What is your name, behemoth?" he asked

"I have no name…" replied the beast

"For now on…you will be Dokumizji…" Naraku replied "now arise and do my bidding…" and with that Naraku flew off, "soon…I will have my prize…" he thought to himself

And Dokumizji arouse, "this will be most entertaining…" he said and began to destroy buildings by hands, and as people ran off in the streets, he remembered what Naraku said, "…if anyone interferes, destroy them…" then he thought to himself, "would these people be interfering?" he asked himself, "so be it…" and he started chucking pieces of buildings at people as they ran away from him, killing many, and then he laughed evilly

Meanwhile at Titans Tower,

Everyone was eating breakfast; expect Sango, who was still in her room upset from the night before, when the alarm went off, "Naraku's finally out in the open!" Inuyasha asked as Robin ran over to the monitor

"No…" Robin replied, "there's a giant thing destroying the city, we've got to go, come on!"

"If it isn't Naraku, it isn't my problem…" Inuyasha replied

Kagome gave him a dirty look, "we'll help" she said

"Fine…" Inuyasha replied

"I'm coming too…" Sango said as she stood in the doorway with Kirara on her shoulder

"Sango!" Miroku said "how are you feeling?"

"Better, but destroying this beast will make me a lot happier…" Sango said and with that she rushed out the door and everyone else followed, then they all flew towards the new beast

Meanwhile in a building across from Titans Tower,

Naraku watched as the Titans, Inuyasha and the gang, took his bait, "Fools…they should have realized it by now…" and with that Naraku began flying towards the middle of the water between the city and Titans Tower "soon my master…soon"

Meanwhile in the middle of the city,

A little girl ran out into the middle of the street, Dokumizji immediately grabbed the little girl and brought her to his face, the girl screamed, "I am getting hungry…and master never said I couldn't eat…so bottom's up!" and he put his hand over his mouth and prepared to eat the little girl, but when he went to gobble up the child, he ended up biting his own hand, "Owww!" he screamed, and he held his hand, he looked up to see Beast Boy as a Pterodactyl holding the little girl and placing her on the ground safely

"You're okay now" he said and he watched her run away

"Who do you think you are…taking away my dinner!" Dokumizji asked

"I happen to be a Teen Titan!" Beast Boy replied

"No you're more like my new lunch!" Dokumizji said and he went to grab Beast Boy

Beast Boy jumped out of the way, "Dude…that's so not cool…" and with that everyone else appeared on the scene

"Mmm…a buffet!" screamed Dokumizji and he leaped at them all

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango screamed and the hiraikotsu knocked Dokumizji back

"What the…?" Dokumizji asked

"Teen Titans Go!" screamed Robin "hit him with everything we have!" and with that he threw explosive disks at Dokumizji, Starfire hit him with a multitude of starbolts, Beast Boy threw a car at him as a gorilla, Raven knocked to buildings down on top of him, Cyborg hit him with a multitude of sonic-cannon blasts, Bumblebee stung him with all she had, Aqualad sprayed him with water and Speedy hit him with a multitude of arrows as well, and when they were done a giant cloud of smoke lingered over where all their attacks were centered

"Well, looks like you guys are done here…" Inuyasha said "let's head back and wait for some real trouble

Then the smoke cleared and Dokumizji was laying on his back, and he then got back up and laughed, "You think that would defeat me?" he asked

"Wow, this guy might actually be a challenge" Cyborg said, and Inuyasha stepped in front of them

"Leave him to me…" and Inuyasha drew out the Tetsusaiga, "Kaze No Kizu!" and a kaze no kizu hit Dokumizji head on, "that's how its done" Inuyasha said then when the smoke cleared, Dokumizji stood back up

"That was fun…" replied Dokumizji

"What is with this guy!" screamed Beast Boy

"Well I only have one more choice…" Miroku said "everyone stand behind me…Kazaana!" and he unleashed the kazaana and attempted to suck in Dokumizji "this is how you do it, Inuyasha!"

Dokumizji was being pulled in, no matter how hard he straggled he was still being pulled in, until some Saimyoushou appeared, "Miroku close the kazaana!" screamed Sango which then he did

"Damn it…" Miroku said

"So that's how it's done?" asked Inuyasha sarcastically

"So these things are poisonous to you?" asked Dokumizji "I am still hungry…" and with that he ate a handful of Saimyoushou, as the rest flew around

"So now I can't suck him in at all!" Miroku said frustrated

Beast Boy looked up at the sky and it became pitch back, "uh…Raven?" Beast Boy said, "What time is it?" he asked her

"About noon now…" she replied

"Uh…Raven" Beast Boy said again, she looked at him aggravated, "since when is it dark at noon?"

"Beast Boy it never has been or ever will be dark at noon…" she replied and Beast Boy took her head and lifted it up "wow…that's new…" she said as she looked at the sky

Meanwhile near Titans Tower,

"What must I do now master?" Naraku asked

"Part the water…" Satan replied and with that Naraku parted the sea, "now stab the sword into the seabed where that boulder is…" and Naraku did and then he released the Koronomka and flew up then that is when a hole in the Earth opened and began to get wider, and with that the sky became pitch black

Naraku watched from the sky as the hole got wider by the minute, and on his way up from Hell was Satan himself, holding a sword, "what is that you are holding master?"

Satan looked up at him, "it is my sword, the sword of Hell, Souunga…and when the peak I stand on reaches Earth I will be able to walk on Earth once again…and so will all my army of the dead…" suddenly a giant army of skeletons and flying demons appear behind him as the peak reaches the surface

"Yes master…" Naraku replied and he floated there

Meanwhile in a building looking out on the sea,

"He has let go of Koronomka!" Mouryoumaru said "should I go for the sword…?"

"No…" replied the baby "I have a strange feeling…let's just wait for a distraction…"

"Yes master…" and they both continued to look out as Naraku flew over the parted sea, and a fiery hole grew larger by the minute

Meanwhile back in the middle of the city,

"We should really investigate what's going on with the sky…" Robin said

"Gimme a sec…" Kagome said as she took aim at Dokumizji and launched an arrow at his leg, hitting him, bringing him down to his knee

Dokumizji then stood back up and laughed, "What do you plan to do now?"

"Damn it…" Kagome said

"Wait Kagome…" Inuyasha said, he looked closely at Dokumizji's leg and noticed a crack, "Do it again!"

"But Inuyasha…" Kagome pleaded

"Just do it!" he replied and with that he prepared to attack with the kaze no kizu again

"Fine…" Kagome replied and she fired another arrow at his other leg, it hit him, but he still stood up, Dokumizji laughed, "now what?" she asked

"Just leave that to me!" Inuyasha replied and he aimed for Dokumizji's legs, "Kaze No Kizu!" and a kaze no kizu hit Dokumizji's legs, and extended the cracks Kagome's arrows made and broke off his legs

"What!" he screamed as he hit the ground

"Now we'll finally be rid of this pain in the ass!" Inuyasha screamed and Tetsusaiga crystallized "Kongousouha!" and hundreds of diamond spears pierced threw Dokumizji, leaving hundreds of cracks, "Yes!"

"Uh…I still live…" Dokumizji replied as he laid there

"Not for long!" Inuyasha screamed, "Kaze No Kizu!" and a kaze no kizu ran over Dokumizji as he screamed, and it shattered apart his body, destroying him and any ounce left of him, "come on, we have to investigate this darkness…and I smell Naraku!" and with that they ran off

Meanwhile back in the middle of the sea,

"Only a few more minutes…" Satan said "and I will walk the Earth once more…" and he looked at the Souunga "we both will…"

"Soon I will have everything I desire…" Naraku said

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" screamed Sango as she rod by on Kirara, cutting Naraku into two

"What!" Naraku screamed, "Dokumizji should have destroyed you!"

"Sorry to disappoint you!" Sango replied and she rode by cutting his head into two

"Master help me!" Naraku screamed

"I can not…" replied Satan "not until I reach Earth can I help you…"

"Then what master?" Naraku asked

"Awaken the true power of the Koronomka…" Satan said "without even grasping it…just think of unlocking the doors to the true power…"

"Yes master…" Naraku replied and with that he closed his eyes and began thinking about the sword's true power, suddenly a blast of orangey red energy from Koronomka beamed up to Naraku, temporarily blinding everyone who looked at it and he was engulfed in it

"Damn it!" screamed Inuyasha as he looked away, suddenly everyone opened their eyes at the same time to see a new, improved Naraku, his eyes had become bright red roaring flames, his mouth was full of fangs, the spikes all over his body grew out even more, flames became mixed with his demonic aura, a giant red horn appeared over his left eye, and his voice had become deeper, "holy shit…" Inuyasha said

Naraku laughed, "I can feel the power surging through me!" he screamed and he laughed even more "let's see you defeat me now!"

"Dudes…I think we're in trouble…" Beast Boy replied "and someone needs some Clearasil…because that's one nasty pimple!"

"You're not kidding…" Raven said

"And we had trouble beating this guy before…" Robin added

"He has become a clorbag-varblernelk!" Starfire added

"What she said…" Aqualad agreed

"Yeah…what she said…" said Speedy

"Now he's probably indestructible!" Cyborg said

"No…where there's a will, there's a way Sparky" replied Bumblebee

"Si!" Mas Y Menos replied

"You want to watch us defeat you Naraku?" Inuyasha asked "as long as we're all together we will!" and he prepared to attack with another kongousouha, Naraku laughed

Meanwhile in the abandoned building,

"Should we strike?" asked Mouryoumaru

"No…" replied the baby "I feel a great power within my heart…"

"So?" Mouryoumaru said

"Its coming from Naraku…" the baby replied and Mouryoumaru looked shocked

Meanwhile back over the sea,

"You see?" Satan said "that is the true power of the Koronomka!" and Naraku shook his head "yes", "Now get rid of these pests!"

"Yes my master…" Naraku replied

"I don't think so!" replied Inuyasha, and Tetsusaiga crystallized, "Kongousouha!" and hundreds of diamond spears headed for Naraku

"You think that will work against me now!" Naraku screamed and suddenly right before the diamond spears hit him, a giant pulse of flames emerged from Naraku and the diamond spears were thrown to the ground, Naraku laughed

"Damn you!" Inuyasha said as he watched the diamond shards hit the ground

"Inuyasha…maybe we should retreat?" asked Robin

"Where there's a will, there's a way!" he replied

"You're stubborn enough to stay and actually try to defeat me!" Naraku asked and then he began laughing

"NARAKU!" Satan screamed, Naraku stopped laughing and looked at his master, "I'm almost able to walk on Earth…stop fooling around and annihilate these rodents!"

"Yes master…" and with that Naraku placed his hands towards everyone and smiled as two flames appeared within his hands, "it's been fun…sorry you have to go!" and with that thousands of fireballs fired at everyone

"Everyone get around me!" screamed Raven "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and with that a black energy barrier surrounded everyone, protecting them for a good amount of time

"So you want to play that game huh?" Naraku asked and suddenly he started shooting out more and more fireballs, hitting the barrier all over

Raven struggled to keep it up, Inuyasha started to walk out of the barrier, "Inuyasha where are you going?" Kagome asked

"Yeah stay in here, Raven will protect us!" Beast Boy screamed to him

"I'm sorry to say it but she won't, she's struggling as it is…no offense but I don't want all of us dying at once!" and with that Inuyasha stepped out of the barrier

"He's such a fool…" Shippo said

"Yup…" Kagome agreed

"So Inuyasha, you want to be the first to die?" asked Naraku, "SO BE IT!" and with that he aimed all his fireballs at Inuyasha

"I can not watch!" screamed Starfire as she covered her eyes

"You might as well…" replied Sango "Inuyasha has one more trick up his sleeve…" and Starfire uncovered her eyes

"So Naraku did you forget what I can do?" asked a cocky Inuyasha, and right when the fireballs came to hit him, "Bakuryuuha!" he screamed and with that a bakuryuuha absorbed all the fireballs Naraku had thrown, and aimed it right back at him with the power of the kaze no kizu as well, with victory insight Raven took down the barrier and rested

"NO!" screamed Naraku and Inuyasha smirked as Naraku continued screaming then Naraku stopped screaming and said "oh wait…" and with that he caught the bakuryuuha head on and began absorbing it threw his hands

"What the hell!" screamed Inuyasha as he watched on with terror as the bakuryuuha was absorbed by Naraku

"Did I forget to mention I can absorb any fire attack or any attack that has fire in it?" asked Naraku, and then when all the bakuryuuha was absorbed, he clapped his hands together "thanks for even more power!"

"Inuyasha you fool!" Sesshomaru screamed as he appeared on top of a near by building

"Sesshomaru!" screamed Inuyasha

"Who is that?" asked Aqualad

"That's Inuyasha's full demon older brother" replied Sango

"Let's just say…Inuyasha and him don't get along well…" Shippo added

"Let me show you how you deal with a nuisance such as him!" Sesshomaru said and he held up the Toukijin and pointed it at Naraku "Souryuuha!" and with that Toukijin's ultimate attack headed for Naraku, shredding him to nothing, it seemed that Naraku was dead because the fire in his eyes had gone out

"Finally it's over!" screamed Kagome

"No! We still have to pull the Koronomka out so Satan will return to Hell!" said Robin running towards the sword, but he was knocked back by something "what the…?"

"A barrier!" screamed Inuyasha and he turned around to face Naraku "he's still alive!" and with that Naraku's flame-eyes rekindled and he laughed, Sesshomaru looked amazed at Naraku, who started reforming once again

"You think you'd be rid of me that easily?" Naraku asked as his body reformed quicker than usual, suddenly a peak arouse from the hole to Hell, with Satan on top of it

"Finally…" Satan said "after all these millennia…I walk Earth again!" and with that he held up the Souunga and laughed

"Now we have two problems!" screamed Cyborg

"Not if I can help it…" Inuyasha said, and with that Tetsusaiga turned red, and he slashed the barrier, where a hole appeared and then vanished suddenly, "even his barriers are stronger and they close up even faster now!"

"Inuyasha…you can do it!" Kagome said

And with that Inuyasha looked at the Tetsusaiga as it turned red again, "Kaze No Kizu!" and with that he ripped opened a wide hole, "I'm going in!" and he went to jump in and suddenly Sesshomaru jumped over, pushed Inuyasha out of the way and got in, and the hole sealed up "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said getting up

"Don't take it personal Inuyasha…just think of it as that I think you can take care of Naraku on your own…" and with that Sesshomaru walked towards Satan and held up Toukijin, "I've fought the Souunga before…don't think that since you're attached to it now it won't be any different…" he said to Satan

Satan held up Souunga, "I know you've fasted it before…but now I promise you it will be even harder…" he replied and with that their swords clashed, and they began fighting, blow for blow, Satan was more powerful than Sesshomaru, pushing him back further and further, "this won't be a challenge for me at all…"

"Inuyasha get in there and help Sesshomaru!" screamed Kagome

"Alright…alright…" and with that Tetsusaiga turned red again, but suddenly a fireball knocked Inuyasha away from the barrier

"Not so fast Inuyasha!" Naraku said "your fight is with me!" and Naraku began to use his newest ultimate attack, he clapped his hands together and then cupped them together and a giant fireball began to grow rapidly in his hands, "THIS ENDS NOW!" and he continued to power up the attack, "DANTE'S INFERNO!"

"What?...the book?" Beast Boy asked, everyone looked at him amazed because he actually knew something besides T.V. "why is everyone staring at me!"

"No…" replied Naraku as he continued to power up "Dante's Inferno", "The attack which will bring an end to you all!" Naraku then began to laugh and conitue to power up "Dante's Inferno"

Sesshomaru was trying his hardest and Satan was still more powerful, "damn…" Sesshomaru thought, and that's when he came up with a brilliant plan, and Satan knocked him down and was about to deliver the finishing blow, suddenly Sesshomaru threw Toukijin aside and used his light whip to cut across Satan's eyes

"Ugh…!" Satan screamed as he jammed the Souunga into the Earth and leaned on it until he could see, but suddenly Sesshomaru punched him and sent him flying and then he grabbed back Toukijin and then ran for Souunga, he took a dive for it and right before he grabbed it, it flew back to Satan's hand "I don't think so…" Satan said as he caught Souunga in his hand "you want to play dirty…I'll play dirty…" and with that Satan lifted Souunga in the air and started spinning it around "Gokuryuuha!" and with that Souunga's ultimate attack, gokuryuuha, a purple tornado with a red energy ball in the middle, headed for Sesshomaru

"Damn it…" Sesshomaru thought as he stabbed Toukijin into the ground and tried to hold himself still, but he and Toukijin were blown out of the barrier, and into the sky

"Sesshomaru!" screamed Kagome as he flew over everyone's heads, and he crashed into the ocean, and when he did not emerge, Kagome thought the worst had happened, but unknowingly to anyone else, Sesshomaru had washed up on the shore of the island where Titans Tower was, and was unconscious

Inuyasha jumped up and punched Naraku, destroying the formation of "Dante's Inferno" and also pissing off Naraku, "Damn you…" Naraku said "so you want to be the first to die? So be it…" And Inuyasha jumped at him and swung the Tetsusaiga at him

That's when the battle between flame and sword began, but Naraku kept blocking all his strikes with his hands covered in flames, "damn him…" Inuyasha thought to himself

"This is hilarious Inuyasha…" Naraku replied "you actually think you can destroy me with your sword?" Inuyasha got even more aggravated and started swinging around Tetsusaiga harder, Naraku just kept blocking and laughing

Satan used his "force-like" dark powers to collect all the diamond spears that Inuyasha had launched at Naraku before, "interesting…" he thought to himself and he fused all the spears into one and covered it in flames, then he looked over at the building where Mouryoumaru and the baby were in "you think I can not see you?" and with that he launched the giant diamond spear covered in flames towards the building, it pierced right threw Mouryoumaru's flesh, and the baby and hit Naraku's heart

"What!" Mouryoumaru asked looking at the burning hole inside of himself, and he noticed that the baby was nailed to the wall by the spear

"Ugh…how did he…?" asked the baby, Mouryoumaru went over and tried to remove the burning spear from the baby, but it was too late

Naraku was feeling the affects of the piercing of his heart, Inuyasha had dropped back because Naraku began to act weird, "M…m…master, why?" asked Naraku as he held his chest

"You should have known I was just going to use you…" replied Satan "I am the one who created you…"

Naraku looked stunned and then he was in unbelievable pain, "NOOOO!" he screamed as his entire body turned to ashes and dropping into the water underneath him

Kikyo appeared and watched the ashes drop into the ocean and she noticed that the jewel was still impure and now also sinking to the bottom of the ocean, "I must retrieve the jewel…" and with that she walked towards the sea

Mouryoumaru was still trying to remove the spear, "goodbye Mouryoumaru…" the baby said and then its body became ashes and dropped to the ground of the building,

Mouryoumaru let go of the spear, and then he noticed his hands were on fire and he was burning up quickly "WH…wh…WHAT!" he screamed, then where the spear had pierced him began to ignite once again, he was burning up from his hands and also his chest, "NO!" he screamed as he broke through the building and tried to fly to the water in an attempt to put himself out, everyone looked at the burning, flying creature once known as Mouryoumaru, and right before he reached the sea, his body had burned up completely and nothing was left but ashes

Miroku looked at his hand, and the Kazaana disappeared right before his eyes "…Is it actually real this time…?" he asked himself, and he felt great "still without the Kazaana…I will not die…" and he grew happier

Satan laughed as he held the Souunga over his shoulder, "he's no better than Naraku!" screamed Inuyasha "lets send him back to hell!", everyone agreed and they rushed towards Satan

"Fools…" Satan replied "Gokuryuuha!" and everyone stopped in their tracks and ran back except for Inuyasha

"Bakuryuuha!" screamed Inuyasha and it lightly pushed back the Gokuryuuha, "damn…even with Tetsusaiga stronger I can't defeat Souunga alone…"

"You're not alone!" screamed Kagome as she launched purifying arrows into the mix to Bakuryuuha and Gokuryuuha

"We're always with you…" Miroku said as he chucked in some scrolls into the mix as well

"No matter where you are…" Sango said as she threw in some poison powder

"No matter how weak you are!" Shippo said "Kitsune Bi!" as he launched some fox fire into the giant Bakuryuuha and Gokuryuuha struggle

"Thanks you guys!" Inuyasha said, "Bakuryuuha!" he screamed but still two bakuryuuha's and all his friends' attacks were not enough to push back the Gokuryuuha

"We've got your back as well!" screamed Robin as he launched some explosive disks into the Bakuryuuha as well

"Yeah!" Cyborg screamed as he launched some sonic-cannon blasts into the mix as well

"Yes you are our friend" replied Starfire as she launched a bunch of starbolts in as well

"Yeah!" screamed Beast Boy and Raven gave some push to the Bakuryuuha with some of her black energy, Bumblebee launched in some lighting stings, Speedy launched in some arrows and Aqualad gave it even more push with some water

"Thanks…" said Inuyasha "but its not enough…"

Kikyo watched from the shore, "this can be the last time I help you Inuyasha…" Kikyo said as she put all but a little bit of her energy into a purifying arrow and launched it into the Bakuryuuha, and then she dropped to the ground

"Thank you Kikyo….Bakuryuuha!" Inuyasha screamed again but nothing happened "damn it…" he thought to himself "I can't defeat Souunga without Tenseiga and Sesshomaru's help…", suddenly a blast of blue energy wrapped around the Bakuryuuha, "its Tenseiga's ultimate attack!" and he turned around to see Sesshomaru standing on shore, "Sesshomaru!"

"NO!" screamed Satan as the giant Bakuryuuha, Gokuryuuha, and Tenseiga mix blew away Souunga and with it, broke Koronomka, and they both fell into Hell and the hole started closing itself

"We did it!" screamed Kagome hugging Shippo

"Not so fast…" replied Satan, and he was standing there without a sword, behind him the hole was sealing up, "I will not be drawn back to Hell…I will rule this world!" he screamed

"Damn it!" screamed Inuyasha, and suddenly Tenseiga dropped to the ground in front of him and as he looked over head he saw Sesshomaru jumping over to Satan "Sesshomaru!"

"Take care of the Tenseiga for me!" screamed Sesshomaru as he tackled Satan and struggled with him to push him back to Hell, "and tell Jaken to take care of Rin!" he screamed, and that's when he drew Toukijin, knocking Satan closer to the hole "farewell…brother…" he said

"Wow that was close…" Satan said looking at the hole behind him, "I almost went back there…" and then suddenly Sesshomaru tackled him again, this time they both fell into the hole "NO!" screamed Satan and the hole kept closing "damn you!" right before the hole closed it started sucking everything that belonged in hell with it, soon the ashes of Mouryoumaru, Naraku, Dokumizji and the baby were sucked into Hell, and Kikyo was being sucked in as well

She flew past Inuyasha, and he grabbed her hand, "I can't let you die again…" and she pulled away

"I have to…take care of the jewel Kagome…" she said, "it's in the water above where Naraku once flew…" and with that Kikyo was sucked up into Hell as well, a tear rolled down Inuyasha's face as the hole sealed up and the water collapsed over where the hole once was, he wiped it away

He was holding Tenseiga now, and Beast Boy transformed into a whale and brought Kagome underwater to get the jewel and purify it, she looked at it as she held it, "only two more shards…" she said as she placed her shard onto the jewel, and when she returned she thanked Beast Boy and walked over to Inuyasha, "are you okay?" she asked

"I'll be fine…" he replied "but I wonder why Sesshomaru gave me Tenseiga and then called me brother…"

"Maybe its because he has finally accepted you…" and she hugged him, and he then put Tenseiga in his strap right next to Tetsusaiga

And he thought to himself, "Tetsusaiga now is with its brother, Tenseiga…and I guess I'm kind of with Sesshomaru now…" and with that everyone went into Titans Tower for some rest


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Where Normality Returns

Inside Titans Tower, the next morning,

Everyone was in the living room talking, "Satan did something no one else could do…" Miroku said as he looked at his hand, with no Kazaana

"He destroyed Naraku…" replied Sango

"I would have….eventually" replied Inuyasha

"Keyword in that statement: eventually" said Shippo and then Inuyasha knocked him in the head

"But we still have to get back to the feudal era…" replied Kagome

"You guys are welcome to stay with us as long as you like" replied Robin "and since Titans East left for home last night after the battle we have more than enough room"

"Thanks but it isn't the same" replied Miroku "I hate to say it but I miss Mushin"

"And Sesshomaru is counting on me to relay his message to Jaken" said Inuyasha as he put a hand on Tenseiga, and then both of the swords pulsated at the same time, "what's going on?" he asked

"What Inuyasha?" asked Kagome

"Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga are pulsating" he replied

"I wonder what it means" added Shippo

"Wait…the sword Naraku could open the portal to Hell and create vortexes to other time dimensions right?" asked Raven

"Yeah…what of it?" asked Inuyasha, grasping both the swords

"And those two swords used together can open and close the portal to Hell right?" asked Raven

"Yeah…where are you going with this?" asked Shippo confused

"Maybe if you combine the ultimate attacks of Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga it could open up a portal to your time" Raven said

"Inuyasha maybe that's why Sesshomaru gave you the Tenseiga!" Kagome said grabbing him

"Maybe…but we better get packed and then we'll try it!" Inuyasha said as he ran to his room and everyone followed into theirs except the Titans, soon everyone was packed and was outside, they threw their stuff together in a pile and began to say goodbye, Inuyasha walked up to Robin

"Hopefully we'll meet again" Robin said as he shook Inuyasha's hand

"I have a feeling we will" replied Inuyasha "Kagome and I are usually in her time"

"Great if you're ever in our era, drop by" said Robin

Miroku went to say goodbye to Starfire but Sango knocked him out of the way and he was knocked into Beast Boy "Goodbye, its been fun" he said shaking Beast Boy's hand

"And thanks for the advice" Beast Boy whispered back "I'll try it sometime"

"I bet she'll love it" replied Miroku, and Beast Boy smiled and looked at Raven

"Try it and you're dead" she said simply and Sango hugged her

"Thank you for everything" Sango said

Raven didn't know how to reply so she just patted Sango's back "…no problem"

"Don't worry if she really loves you she won't kill you" Miroku whispered to Beast Boy

"It's been fun" Shippo said to Starfire

She grabbed him and hugged him "You are quite…how you say…adorable and you are one of my new friends!" and she squeezed him tightly

"Thanks!" Shippo said popping out of her hold

Kagome then kissed Cyborg on the cheek "thanks…"

Cyborg blushed, "no…no….no problem"

Kagome waved to them all with Kirara on her shoulder "I'll drop by sometime!" and with that everyone gathered together

"Everybody ready!" screamed Inuyasha, everyone replied back yes, and then he drew out Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga and he was just about to swing them both at the same time when he realized something

"Inuyasha why'd you stop?" asked Kagome

"I just realized something…" Inuyasha replied putting his hands still grasping both swords to the side "I can't use the Bakuryuuha without any demonic energy launched at me"

"Well I'm pretty sure it will still work" replied Cyborg

"What do you expect me to do!" Inuyasha screamed "Just clang them together!" and with that he hit the two swords together and the ripples from the clang opened up a vortex, and Inuyasha turned and looked at it shocked "holy shit….it actually worked!"

Kagome grabbed her things and threw them in and then jumped in herself "Thanks for everything!" she screamed

"Wait for me Kagome!" screamed Shippo as he jumped into the vortex "Bye!"

"Don't forget me!" screamed Sango as Kirara and herself jumped in with their things "Thanks!"

"Sango wait up for your love-monk!" Miroku screamed as he jumped in with his things "it's been fun!"

And lastly, Inuyasha placed Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga into their sheaths and threw the tarp containing Kohaku's remains over his shoulder, he then stepped into the vortex and as it closed he said "thanks for everything, and I'm sure our paths will cross again…" and with that the vortex closed up and all the Titans stood there waving

"I will miss them so very much" Starfire said wiping a tear away from her eye

Robin held her hand, "it will be okay Star, like Inuyasha said: our paths will cross again…someday"

Cyborg finally stopped blushing, and turned to see Raven walking into the house "where are you going?" he asked "we're having a sentimental moment here!"

"I don't do sentimental or goodbyes…" Raven replied as she placed her hood up

"Oh what's the matter?" Beast Boy asked "is Raven upset our new friends left?"

"You want a giant hole to be where your face used to be?" she asked him, Beast Boy then jumped back and shook his head "no", Raven then removed her hood "Robin we still haven't gotten that pizza you owe us…"

"Come on then!" Robin screamed as he ran towards the city

"Last one there is a rotten tofu square!" screamed Beast Boy as he transformed into a hawk and flew off

"You're on…" Raven said as she flew off with him

"No fair!" screamed Cyborg "I can't fly or drive!"

"Teen Titans GO!" screamed Robin, as Starfire picked him up and they all flew and ran off towards the pizza parlor

Meanwhile in the feudal era,

Everyone began emerging from the vortex, "that was nice" said Kagome

"Yes it was" replied Sango

"Sango…" Inuyasha said, placing down the tarp "I brought you back a present…" and he opened up the tarp to reveal Kohaku's remains, his armor and his weapons, Sango looked shocked "I thought we could give him a proper burial…"

She hugged Inuyasha and then kissed his cheek "Thank you…" she said softly

"Wow this is a new side to Inuyasha…" replied Shippo

"Yeah…" agreed Miroku

"I've seen it before…but very little…" replied Kagome

"We should return to my village then" replied Sango as she let go of Inuyasha

"I can't" he replied wrapping back up the tarp "but…" he said as he threw the tarp on Miroku "Miroku can carry it for you…I'll meet you guys there I have to relay a message" and with that he jumped off to find Jaken and Rin

"We better get going then" replied Sango as Kagome, Shippo, Kirara and herself walked off into the distance "come on Miroku" she stopped and called to him

"How much did your brother weigh?" asked Miroku struggling and finally stood next to Sango

"Not much…" she replied "now get going….my love-monk" and she slapped his ass and started to walk on

"Wait for me!" he screamed as he ran after her still caring the tarp

Meanwhile Inuyasha found Jaken and Rin,

"Inuyasha!" screamed Jaken "what do you want!" and he held up the staff of two heads

"I come bearing a message from Sesshomaru" replied Inuyasha

"Why didn't he tell me himself?" asked Jaken and then he noticed Inuyasha had the Tenseiga "and what are you doing with his useless sword?"

Rin stepped in front of Jaken "what is the message from Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked

"He says that he'll be watching over the both of you…and that Jaken should take care of you for now on…" Inuyasha said and he patted her head and began to walk away

"What happened to my lord anyway?" asked Jaken

Inuyasha turned around and looked at the sky, "he died in battle…"

Jaken looked shocked, "Then where is his grave?"

Inuyasha began to walk away "in the border between this world and the next…where our father's grave is as well" and he walked away

"Lord Sesshomaru is finally where he always wanted to be…" Rin added

"What! How do you know!" asked Jaken

"Every time you would fall asleep he would talk to me…he said he always wanted to be greater than his father…and since his grave is where his father's grave is…I guess he is…" and she began to walk off

"What!" Jaken cried "he never opened up to me…he never told me anything!" and then he noticed Rin was walking away "Rin wait for me, RIN!" and with that he ran off after Rin "Lord Sesshomaru said to take care of you! Now you're doing what he always did! RIN!" he screamed and an image of Sesshomaru smiling appeared in the sky above them

Meanwhile back at the demon slayer village,

Sango had just finished burying her brother next to her father "you'd be proud of him father…you most likely are…" she thought to herself as she prayed

Then Inuyasha arrived "hey!" he said and everyone ran over to meet him "we have to talk about what to be done with the jewel" he said

"We could seal it away" Kagome said

"No you'll most likely die doing that…we can't have that…" Inuyasha said

"We could revive Kohaku again…" Miroku said

"No…" replied Sango "I don't want to put Kohaku threw that again…"

"I could use it to become a full fledged demon" Inuyasha said

"NO!" Kagome said quickly "it must be used in a pure manner to be rid of it once and for all"

Inuyasha looked disappointed and then he looked down to see Shippo just sitting there, and then he realized something "Shippo…don't you have something you want to do with the jewel?" he asked

"No…" replied Shippo sadly

"Are you sure?" asked Inuyasha "I hear you every night wish upon stars…shall I tell them what you wish for?"

"What!" Shippo said "you're awake!" and Inuyasha shook his head "yes" and Shippo panicked

"Come on Shippo, I bet it's a great idea" replied Kagome

"Yeah" added Sango

"Fine…" he replied "but it's kind of selfish…"

"Out with it before I tell them!" Inuyasha said

"I don't like being a demon anymore…" Shippo said "everyone runs from me…but if I did this I think my father would be ashamed…"

"Shippo if your dad really loved you he would want you to have what's best…" Kagome added

"Okay…" Shippo said "I WANT TO BE HUMAN!" he blurted out

"So this is what Kohaku meant…" Sango thought to herself

"Was that so hard?" asked Inuyasha

"No…" Shippo replied "I see the way you guys act and when you walk into town no one is afraid of you…I want to be a human…"

Kagome placed the almost completed jewel in Shippo's hands and the jewel did not become impure, it stayed pure "I think it would be okay then" Kagome said "it seems that Priestess Midoriko would be okay with it…so that means the jewel would no longer exist" and she removed the jewel from his hands "lets go find Koga" she said

"Yeah that's right we need his shards" Shippo said "but how will we get them?"

"You leave that to me" Kagome said and with that they set off to find Koga

Not too soon later "Hi Kagome!" screamed Koga as he stopped in front of her

"Hi Koga" she replied and with that Inuyasha grew angry, she turned to him and simply said "Osuwari" and he dropped to the ground "Koga can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure anything for you" and he grabbed her hand

"I need your two shards…so I can find more…" she said nervously

"Seriously?" asked Koga, Kagome shook her head "yes", "okay here you go" and with that he removed his two shards and placed them in her hands, "so you guys killed Naraku?" he said "I can smell him all over you…"

"Actually, I did!" screamed Inuyasha jumping up holding Tetsusaiga "and I did it all with my Tetsusaiga!" then Kagome said "Osuwari" and he hit the ground again

"Thanks" and with that she added them to the jewel and it became whole again, "actually he did defeat him all by himself"

"Wow dog-shit actually did something good for once" Koga said "Awesome Kagome can I have it now?"

"Nope sorry" she replied "this is for someone I truly care about and she turned around and bent down

"You're giving it to dog-shit!" he screamed

"Nope…" she replied and she handed it to Shippo "now make your wish upon it Shippo" and with that Shippo closed his eyes and held the jewel in his hands and then suddenly a bright white light shined from Shippo and it blinded everyone

"What the…?" screamed Koga as he turned away

And when the light cleared Shippo was a young human boy about the same age as Kagome's brother, Souta "I'm a human boy!" screamed Shippo as he jumped up

"Kagome did it work?" asked Sango

"I can no longer sense the jewel…" she replied "it worked" and Shippo continued to dance and hop around

"Kagome…" Koga said "why?"

"Sorry Koga…" she said "but I had to get rid of the jewel"

"Now I don't love you…" he replied and he stood there angry

"Good because I love only one man" Kagome replied and she picked up Inuyasha "I dare say half-man" and she kissed him

"You and dog-shit!" Koga screamed, outraged

"Yes!" screamed Kagome and she kissed him again

"Does this mean you'll take off the necklace?" Inuyasha asked

"Maybe some other time…" replied Kagome

"That's it!" screamed Koga outraged and then he realized something "I wonder if Ayame's offer to get married is still up for grabs…" and with that he ran off towards the northern mountains

"Well this has been a great day after all" replied Inuyasha "we can all go to Kagome's time whenever we want now and we got rid of shit-head" and with that they all walked off to Kaede's village, to tell Kaede of their adventures and what had happened

In the border between this world and the next,

Sesshomaru's spirit and his father's spirit both were standing on a peak, behind them their graves were next to one another, Sesshomaru looked at his left arm and felt it "it feels good to have this back…" he thought to himself

"Sesshomaru, we no longer have any swords to aid us in battle…" his father said, looking at him, "shall we fight now to see who is stronger?"

Sesshomaru smiled at him, "yes we shall father…" and with that he jumped at his father and they started fighting, they were equal blow for blow, and as they continued fighting, on a peak higher than the one they were one stood Kagura, Kanna and Izayoi or Inuyasha's mother, and they watched the two fight it out

"Sesshomaru is quite the match for his father" Izayoi said

"Yeah" replied Kagura "but his father was most likely a greater fighter in his prime" and Kagura and Izayoi smiled at one another, and then Kagura looked at Kanna "its good to have you back sister…" and she hugged Kanna, and then Kanna smiled and everyone turned back to look at Sesshomaru and his father fight, it was uncertain who would be the winner but it did not really matter, because after it all they could leave peacefully with their loved ones, for Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's father there was Izayoi and for Sesshomaru, there was Kagura

But things did not have a happy ending in the Titans' time even though everyone had finally shown their feelings to the ones they loved but soon they would need help from Inuyasha and his friends containing a now human Shippo and a Non-Kazaana Miroku, to take care of a problem left there by Sesshomaru, but that's a story for another day…

Author's Note:

Thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it. And if I get a lot of reviews I'm thinking of writing a sequel. I would enjoy your input no matter what it is and I would also like to know if you think I should write a sequel. Like I said I would enjoy your input. Thank you again!

P.S. and if you are wondering what happened to Naraku, his child, Hakudoushi, Mouryoumaru and Satan, here it is: Satan was once again the ruler of Hell but as punishment, God declared he would have to take a giant, and I mean giant, like King Kong giant, pineapple up his ass every day, and the Souunga was locked away forever, never to be unsealed again and as for Naraku, his child, Hakudoushi and Mouryoumaru, well they're souls were put over an open fire and roasted to a nice crisp brown and then placed inside a giant pineapple and shoved up Satan's ass, but everyday their souls would pass threw his body and the process of being cooked and shoved up Satan's ass would happen again, this were their punishments for all of eternity.


End file.
